My Own Personal Moon
by TheMrsSethClearwater
Summary: Seth Clearwater imprints and there's a new wolf in town. What could possible go wrong? Oh right. Everything.


Things have calmed down here, which is good, because almost everyone is happy. Well, everyone except Leah. She's still mad about everything, and for me…well I'm just living life to the fullest. I mainly hang out with Jacob who is almost always with Ness-I mean _Renesmee_, so I have gotten pretty close with the Cullens.

Some things have changed in the past couple of months. Some things haven't. Everyone in the pack has imprinted, except for Leah and me. I don't really care, I enjoy just being free all the time with no shackles to hold me down to one place.

Last month Sam and Emily finally got married. Bella wanted to come, but she couldn't on account of the treaty and the wedding was in La Push. Though, the entire pack was there and so was Emily's family, including Leah and my mom, who looked a little afraid at all the giant guys (and Leah) around. They seemed really concerned about what happened to us, but we just laughed it off, and they didn't question it further. But they were still nice to us. We were all so happy for them. Leah even put on a happy face shielding her real feelings. But I think Leah needs to find someone who can make her forget about how Sam broke her heart, though it wasn't his fault, which she's finally gotten through her thick skull, but I really think she needs to find someone to keep her calm because it seems like I never see her normal anymore. She's always mad, so always in wolf form. She's just so sick of all the guys thinking about everyone they've imprinted on, and that even her complaining thoughts don't bother them any more.

I, on the other hand, can control shape-shifting a little better. No where _near_ as well as Jake can, but then again he is an Alpha.

That's when I heard a voice, and remembered that I was already in wolf form. The voice was Jacob,

"_Are you coming to the Cullen's with me? I'm taking Renesmee to the beach." _

"_Sure. Why not I don't have anything else to do today." _I responded.

Jake told me to just meet him at the Cullen's.

I ran all the way there, and when I was at the edge of the forest I gathered up all my will power to phase back into human form.

It didn't take that long because I'm not angry. I had left my clothes behind a tree so I slid them on.

While I was walking up to the door I heard a growl back in the trees. I turned to see Jacob ripping from wolf form back into a human.

"Hey Jake, you uh…going to put some clothes on, there dude?"

He looked down, and remembered. It's not a big deal anymore, though since it happens every time we phase.

"Oh right. Hey, Seth…do you have any I can borrow?"

"Yeah. Back home."

"Well, do you think you or Leah could grab me something?"

"Do you want me to ask Edward-or well you're closer to Emmett's size-for some clothes to borrow?" I asked.

"No. I don't want to smell like a blood-sucker."

"You've had to before."

He gave me a wide-eyed look,

"Those were desperate times."

I laughed at the urgent tone in his voice.

"Don't you want to see Renesmee?" And with that I knew I had won. The chiseled look on his face faded into softness at the sound of her voice. I really wonder what it feels like to imprint. To not be able to stay away from someone. It's odd to think about, but that's probably because I don't know what it's like.

I reached the front door, and not even two seconds later Bella was at the door.

"Hey Bella."

"Seth. What are you doing here?"

"I actually came with Jake to go to the beach with him and Renesmee."

"Uh huh."

"He phased back…and…well he forgot about clothes. So can he borrow some of Emmett's?"

"Oh. Yeah sure. Be right back."

As she ran upstairs, for the second she was out of sight I saw Renesmee. She was bigger from the last time I saw her, but that's not shocking.

"Seth! Where's Jacob?" She asked while coming up to give me a hug.

"He's here, well there," I gestured toward the forest, "he's having a little wardrobe malfunction."

"What happened?" She asked. A hint of her voice when she was little still remained a tiny bit.

"He phased, and forgot to get some extra clothes."

"Ah." She said just as Bella came back with some of Emmett's clothes.

"He can try these, and see how it works." Bella said holding out the pile of clothing.

"All right. Cool."

I walked back into the woods, and when I saw Jacob, I handed him the pile.

"Thanks." He said sliding on the clothes.

"Eh, they're a little small." Jake stated.

"Well Emmett isn't as tall as you."

"Sure sure. So should we go?"

"All right."

We walked back to the Cullen house, Jacob walked in front of me so he could get to the door first, since he practically lives there because of Nessie, he just opened the door and walked in.

Bella, Edward, and Renesmee were sitting on the couch. Renesmee turned around, and I saw the smiles spread across her face when she saw Jacob. The same happened with him.

"Jacob!" She yelled then running into his opened arms, and picked her up and spun her around.

"Don't be out too late." Bella said from the couch.

"Yes jail keeper." Jacob replied.

"Don't you forget it." She called.

"And I wouldn't challenge her, huh Seth?" Edward said.

"I try to forget that little incident, Edward." I stated.

"Well, we're going to leave before Bella tries to attack one of us…oh wait, that has already happened..." Jacob joked.

"Thanks." is all I said as we left the house.

We approached First Beach. Jake and I usually would have run here, but the clothes situation would be a problem.

When we got there Nessie jumped out, and opened the driver side door to pull Jake out. Not that she really did just that she was there got him out.

They ran down to the freezing water. I , on the other hand, went at my own pace. Which would have been a lot faster, but there wasn't just us here.

I stepped over the rocks, and logs down to the sand and water. I saw Jake and Nessie running around going in and out of the water. It's always a little comedic to watch them because Jacob is like a skyscraper, and Nessie is about as tall-if not shorter-than Bella. But he couldn't be any more happy than when he's with her.

I walked closer to the water where I saw someone sitting on a log. Her long red hair blowing in all directions as a result of the wind. I couldn't see her face, but something-like a magnetic pull- made me feel like I had to go over to her. Then I noticed my feet moving closer to where she was sitting. I had no control, but then again I didn't try to stop.

As I got closer the sound of the waves increased, along with my heart beat. When I reached where she was sitting my throat suddenly became dry. What was I supposed to say to her? I have no idea what I'm really doing now.

Then I spoke without thought.

"Hey."

She looked up at me, and my mind went completely blank. Seeing her big dark green eyes with a ring of gold sent something through me. Her pasty pale skin similar to a vampires, but not quite as transparent. She was definitely human. I can feel the warmth of her from where I am standing. Or is that just me? My heart was now racing faster than before I'm shocked it didn't explode. There was something about her, more than before, now that I actually see her I see that she seemed like she was….glowing. And everything around us seemed to have disappeared. Renesmee's laugh. The waves. All gone. It's just us.

And when she spoke to her voice sounded like music. A song that will never get old, even if it plays every second for the rest of your life it will still seem like the first time you heard it.

"Hi? I'm sorry…do I know you?" She asked.

"Um…no…I-I'm Seth."

"I'm Danni. So Seth, a-are you okay?"

I chuckled a little, "I think so."

"Aren't you cold?" Danni asked pulling her jacket closer around herself, and I just wanted to pull her into a hug because I know that would work better than a jacket.

"No." I don't even understand the concept of "cold" anymore. I wanted to mention that, but that would probably freak her out.

"Are you sure? I mean you're just wearing shorts and that shirt doesn't seem very thick, and it's like forty degrees out."

"Yeah, I'm used to it. So, are you from around here? Because I haven't seen you before."

"Oh…" She looked down and her hair fell in front of her face cutting off my view of her eyes for the first time since I first saw her, "No I live in Forks. I came down here just to get away for the day."

"I know what that's like," I sat down in the sand next to the log she was sitting on, "except when I wanted to get away it was from myself."

Danni looked up to meet my eyes again.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" She asked sympathetically.

"I….I'd like to tell you, but now isn't a good time for that." I said reluctantly. I wanted to be honest with her, but that could result in her running away from me forever. I can't lose the one I've imprinted on. That's it. I imprinted on her. That's what this feeling is. That explains so much.

"So, why did you want to get away?" I asked getting away from the subject of my problems.

Unfortunately my question made her look down again, and I desperately wanted to look into her eyes again.

"My…my parents started fighting…again, and I am just so sick of it…" Her voice trailed off.

"Oh. I'm sorry…" I wanted to put my arm around her shoulders to comfort her, but I resisted.

She sniffled then wiped her eyes before changing the depressing subject we'd gotten to.

"Hey Seth, how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"What?"

"It's just…you look at_ least_ twenty."

"I do?"

"Yeah. You're so tall, and…muscular I just…thought you were older."

"Are you disappointed?"

"No. I'm actually relieved. _Really_ relieved." Danni said and then smiled which practically sent me over the edge. Although the sun wasn't out she seemed to reflect every single ray of light that is here.

"And why is that?" I automatically smiled back.

"Because it seems like you like me…" She looked away, embarrassed, though she has no reason to be.

"_it's a little more than 'like'"_ is what I was tempted to say.

"Is that good or bad?"

She waited a second before answering.

"Good." She said, meeting my eyes once again.

I heard a little scream, and looked over at where Jacob and Renesmee were, just to see that Jake had picked her up and was swinging her around.

"You know them?" Danni asked.

"Yeah…he's my…uh…brother."

"Oh. How many siblings do you have?"

"Well…I have 6...'brothers' and 1 sister."

"Wow. Big family."

"Yeah. What about you? Any siblings?"

"Nope. Just me, and my parents. So who's that girl your brother's with?"

"Oh, that's Renesmee. One of our friend's daughter."

"That's nice that he does that."

"Yeah," I locked my eyes with hers, "it is."

"How old is she?"

I tried to think of how old Renesmee looks, "About thirteen."

I asked myself if that was right, but it's not like she'd question it.

I'm not sure how much longer we sat there and talked, but I figured it was a while since the faint light making it's way through the clouds started to fade, and she saw her friend pull up to the dirt area that is kind of like a parking lot.

"It was really nice to meet you, Seth." She said standing up.

"Yeah." Is all I could say without objecting to her leaving.

As she walked farther and farther away I stood up, and call her name. She turned around.

"We should go out. For real. Sometime. I go to Forks pretty often, maybe we could meet up or something." I couldn't bare to part with her. Not now. Not ever. She may not know it now. But I will have to tell her at some point. She'd understand soon.

"Yeah. I'll give you my number, you think you can remember it?" She asked. And I nodded.

She recited her number as I repeated it in my mind until it was carved in there. That's when she walked away and waved for the final time from the passenger seat of her friend's car.

I walked over to where Nessie is trying to push Jake into the water. And in reality it would be like her trying to move a brick wall, but Jake cheats and gradually walks back a little to make it seem like she's pushing him in.

"Hey Seth, who was that?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, Danni?" I smiled at her name.

"Sure sure. You know her?"

"I do now." After I said that Jacob looked beyond confused until it dawned on him.

"You didn't." He was shocked.

"Didn't what?" Renesmee asked out of breath because Jake had returned all his strength to stand up from the shock. I just nodded.

"Congrats, but good luck getting her out of your mind."

"Why do I need to do that?" Now I'm the one who's confused.

"For one, I don't want to hear about it all the time we are in wolf form," He said, then just stared blankly at me and said one more word. One name I didn't even think about before this moment,

"Leah." He was right. She'd verbally kill me, stay a wolf forever, and then literally, physically kill me.

"Okay would someone please tell me what Seth did?" Nessie had given up on pushing Jake now.

"Does she know about it?" I asked Jake.

"Kind of." He replied.

Do I know what?!" She asked getting irritated.

"About imprinting." Jacob said.

"Oh, yeah, the love at first sight thing that happened when Jake saw me." She smiled sweetly, clearly making Jacob melt right there.

"Did you or Bella explain that to her?" I asked chuckling at the way she put it.

"A little bit of both. I told her the more advanced version and Bella explained it a little differently." He said.

"I see." I replied.

"So, how are you going to break the news to your…uh…_loving_ sister?" He asked, while adding a sarcastic tone to "_loving"_. And I know what he means.

"I…" I sighed, "I have no idea…"

"Well you better think fast because the devil has just appeared."

I quickly cleared all thought of Danni from my head, but that's next to impossible, and it won't do any good now. She doesn't know what I'm thinking quite yet.

"Seth!" She yelled coming closer to us. She looked coldly at Jacob and Renesmee. Her voice saying their names was even colder, "Jake. Renesmee. Look, Sam is wondering where you two are. And I'm sure Bella is about to send a search party for you."

Though she was right, I don't know why she always says these things with such venom in her tone.

"You know, you and Bella can be _really_ similar." Jacob said, purposely trying to get her angry. And it worked.

"We…are…what?!" She said each word through her teeth.

"Jake, don't." I said, "Leah. Calm down. Don't phase here where a bunch of people can see you."

I was standing between her and Jacob while Leah calmed herself down.

"Good?"

She nodded.

"All right. Leah is right. We should head back."

Jacob reluctantly agreed as we all piled into his tiny car. Renesmee, the smallest of all of us, gets the front, which doesn't make much sense, considering Leah and I are packed into the back. Luckily Leah didn't get as muscular as the guys once she phased, but the car is still too small to fit three werewolves, or shape-shifters, whatever we're considered now.

I don't know how Jake tolerates, or even fits in this thing. It's not ideal for his size.

Jacob drops Leah and me off by the edge of the forest to go see what Sam wants. He said he's just going to take Nessie home, and he'd join us.

We walked further into the forest away from the paths, and views from the road. Leah ran back farther behind some trees to phase.

I stayed back, and waited a while. The longer I could put it off the better, since the second I transform she will be able to hear every thought I'm thinking. Which is just Danni. That's all that is going through my mind.

I heard a howl. Leah. This is it. I'll just have to deal with it.

I took in all the air my lungs could hold, and braced myself for my sister's attack. I slowly removed my clothes, taking as long as I could, and through then behind a tree. Then I began running through the forest, thought of every single thought that would make me even the slightest bit angry until I began to feel the transformation begin, and in a second I was a wolf.

It took _all_ my Will Power to not think about Danni, but I was hit with Leah's voice.

"_Go see Sam"_ is all she said before I began running where we all usually meet.

Then I heard Sam's voice in my head making me know I'm close.

Then there's a pack of giant wolves. I see Leah, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil. I guess Jacob hasn't gotten the strength to say good bye to Renesmee yet.

"_So that's where Jake is?"_ Sam asked, and I remembered they could all hear what I was thinking.

"_Oh. Yeah, I was with them when Leah came and got us_." I replied in my mind, still struggling to keep thoughts of Danni out of my head.

"_So what did you want with us, Sam?"_ Paul asked, obviously wishing he was anywhere but here right now.

"_Is something wrong? Is there another vampire attack?"_ Embry inquired.

"_No. No. Nothing like that. It really wasn't an emergency or anything. I just wanted to see how many of you are coming to the campfire night on Saturday? _Sam replied.

I could tell that everyone relaxed with that, because Sam never got us all together unless there is a huge emergency, but to be honest I forgot all about the campfire.

I wonder if I should invite Danni.

With that one thought I let my guard down as the questions started pouring into my mind.

"_Who's Danni?"_

"_Seth? What happened?"_

"_Who's that?"_

And the one person I knew the most, knew me the most. She was the only one who already knew the answer to all the questions.

"_No. You. Didn't!"_ She thought while starting to barring her teeth, and the growls escaped her throat.

Though everyone else was congratulating me I could only focus on Leah, and trying to calm her down.

"_Leah. Leah. Calm down. It's okay. Why blame me? I didn't do anything on purpose!"_ Nothing was working. She was growling while slowly walking closer to me.

"_Leah. Calm. I'm your brother it's no big deal."_ I tried again.

"_Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down! Thanks to you I'm the last one to imprint!"_

"_It's not a big deal just…Leah. Stop it!"_

She was already out of it. Her growls her stronger as she began running full force at me, I quickly turned around, and began running faster, further into the forest.

Then I felt weight on my back, and she had lunged at me, and began ripping at tearing at my back. I fell down backward right on top of her making her yelp in pain while I took that time to my advantage and kept on running, but her growls kept coming. Then I felt the impression of teeth on my back left leg making me fall to the ground. I quickly got away and snapped at her missing by barely anything.

"_Seriously, Leah can we just talk about it. As humans."_

"_Too late for that now baby brother._" She thought growling, lunging toward me again, but I moved out of the way just in time, but resulting in her hitting a tree.

She recovered quickly and was back to crouching, and growling in no time.

"_Leah, this is stupid! Just stop!"_ I screamed at her with my thoughts.

"_No. It was stupid of you to imprint!"_

"_I can't control it. No one can, just stop!"_

"_I don't care. Are you_ scared_ I'm going to kick your-"_

"_LEAH!"_

She jumped forward toward me again, but this time I didn't move in time before she slammed into me sending us both flying onto the ground. Her snarling and ripping my fur, and practically biting off my paws.

I leaned up in my weak state, digging my teeth into her neck, and throwing her off of me. There was spots of blood running down her neck, and I felt the same for my paw, and where she ripped out knots of fur. We'd kill each other if she wouldn't stop. She wouldn't _really_ kill me.

At least I don't think she would. But, really, at this moment she doesn't seem like Leah. More like a hostile wolf against a vicious, deathly dangerous vampire. Guess which one I am.

She must have noticed the blood dripping from her fur because she turned to me, and I could have sworn her eyes have grown red with anger, and the rage she feels toward me at the moment.

All of a sudden, with out my control over anything Danni's smiling face. I don't even know where that came from. I guess this is one side-effect of imprinting. Not that I mind. Except for now when my own sister is about to literally kill me.

She starts running full force at me again until she is knocked back to the ground by someone. Someone not me. I notice from the color, and other distinct features it's Jacob.

"_I could have taken her, Jake."_ I think directly at him.

"_Oh, yeah because that was clearly going well. I see the dried blood on your paw._" That's when I realized it didn't hurt anymore. One advantage of being a werewolf, we heal faster than the tiniest scrape on a human.

I got back to being stable as Jacob and Leah had a face-off. I started toward them to help Jake out, but he told me to stay back, though I wanted to help as much as I could.

"_Seth, go get the others."_ Jake screamed at my through his thoughts.

"_But Jake I'm right here I'll help you."_

There was more growling and ripping from Leah who was pinned to the ground by a much bigger wolf, Jacob.

"_Seth! Just go!"_ He was getting really irritated with me so I decided to listen to him.

I ran back to where I last saw everyone, there were still there, and I wondered why they didn't come to help me.

"_Sorry, we just thought it was a brother sister thing that you two had to deal with."_ Quil answered.

"_With Leah you have to know that it's more than that."_ And with that no one knew what to say.

They saw everything that happened, because I pushed it to the front of my mind, and when it got to the part where Jacob wants all of them to help they took off for the direction where Leah and Jacob are.

By the time I got there everyone was just standing around as Leah regrouped. I stayed back a little farther, afraid that my presence would send her into her frenzy again.

"_I think you two should just talk about this._" Jacob thought, and that's exactly what I said earlier, but it's true.

"_Fine. Let me just run it off._" Leah thought while trying to stay as calm as she possible could.

"_Okay. I'll be back home when you're done."_ I didn't wait for any other answer before I ran back to where I threw my clothes, phased back to human, slid my clothes on, and headed to the place I haven't been to in, what seems like, forever. Home.

I walk in the door that I haven't been through in months, "Mom?" I call to-what I think-is no one. Until I hear her faint voice near the back of the house.

"Seth?" Then I see her appear, her face lights up the second she sees me. Her instant reaction is to run up, and wrap her arms around me so tightly that if I was a normal human it would have cut off my air supply.

"What are you doing? Where's your sister? Is she with you? How are you doing? Anything new? Tell me _everything_!"

I guess Jared was right. She really did miss us, and I can't hide it I missed her too. The pack doesn't have the same feeling of a comfort that real family does.

She pried her arms off of me, and led me to sit on the couch.

"So, how are you and Leah?" She asked, anxious.

"Uh…good. I guess. We just had a little...argument…a little while ago. " I looked at my hand where she had bitten, and there wasn't even the sign that there had ever been a mark.

"What happened?" She was now concerned.

"She's mad that…I…well…I imprinted today…" That caused her to throw her arms around me again. She's _mad _about that I'm so happy for you! Who is she? What's she like? Will I ever meet her? Why is Leah upset about that?" I don't know what is with the twenty questions, but I guess since she's been out of out lives for so long she's curious.

"Her name's Danni. She's amazing! And just…perfect." I smiled at the thought of her.

"So why is Leah upset that you imprinted?"

"She's jealous. By the way, mom, why did you have to give birth to such a hostile daughter?"

She chuckled then kissed my forehead, "The same reason I gave birth to my sweet son. So why did you come back?"

I don't know how a mood can change so quickly, but it just went from sweet, to serious.

"We needed to talk about it, because the second she heard about it. In my mind. She went all crazy, and attacked me."

"Oh my, are you okay?!" She began searching my face, hands, and arms for any sort of injury.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was nothing, but we needed to just talk about it in a safe environment where she can't kill me. And if she does there will be witnesses."

This made her laugh again, "Give your sister a chance, you know she isn't that bad."

"I know, but when she gets mad…she gets _mad_."

"I know, but just reason with her, and let her know that one day she'll imprint too. It's not a big deal she just has to find the one that's right for her."

I nodded, "Thanks."

"Any time. It's what I'm here for. And next time don't wait until you need witnesses for you to come back here it's really lonely here without you two."

"What about Charlie?"

She smiled and got off the couch, and walked over to the kitchen, "Hungry?" She said changing the subject.

My stomach growled, and I realized I actually was. Not that she could make enough to fill me up. And I doubt I have much time before Leah comes here.

While my mom was in the middle of cooking dinner for me there is a loud bang at the door, and heavy footfalls that follow that keep coming closer and closer to the kitchen.

"Leah!" Our mom yelled while walking toward her with arms wide.

"Hey mom." Leah said embracing the hug.

"Hungry? I was just making dinner for your brother."

Leah looked back at me with the rage still in her eyes, but the hostility is gone. For the moment.

"Sure. Hey Seth, you said you wanted to talk so let's talk." She walked away back to the living room, and sat on one of the recliner chairs.

I hesitantly got up, and took very small, slow steps until I plopped down onto the couch. As far away from Leah as I can get in this tiny room.

"So. What do you want to talk to me about?" Leah started off, already agitated.

"I don't know. I just want to know why this makes you so angry?"

"Because you're fifteen. And I'm in my twenties, and now because of you I'm the last one in the pack to imprint, and I'm starting to think I never will."

"So this is all because of jealously?" I asked.

"Yes. Okay. Jealous. I'm jealous."

"Leah, it's not a big deal. So you're the last one to imprint. Big deal. You will, someday, but for now just enjoy your freedom of running with the pack."

"Oh yeah. Running around with a bunch of guys who's minds are filled with thoughts of the one they imprinted on. Yeah that's great freedom."

"Better than being the one thing you can't stand."

She looked up at me with question in her eyes.

"Which is?"

"Tied down."

"Yeah, but right now it's sounding better and better just the way you all feel about someone I want to feel that way about someone, and have them feel the same."

I scooted closer to her, and rested my hand on hers.

"Don't worry. Just give it some time. You will."

She looked back at me, and-what I think-smiled.

"Thanks, baby brother."

This was probably the closest thing we've have to a "brother-sister moment" since we phased.

"All right your food is ready." Out mom called from the kitchen.

We got up, and strolled to the kitchen calmly, making her look at us as if something is up.

"What?" I asked.

"You tell me."

"We just worked it out, and I'm going to control my jealousy. And anger." Leah said as we sat down to devour the food.

"Wow, you two really were hungry." Our mom said, surprised.

When we were finished with the meal I was still starving. One bad side to phasing, but I'm sure we'll go over to Emily's later, if we want sleep tonight. Which I think would be a good thing for me now just with all that went on during the day.

"How long do you two plan on staying, before I don't see you for three years?"

I know neither of us want to hurt her, but sometimes it's just better than dragging her into this life than she already is. Besides, she's strong and can deal in ways our father couldn't. He tried his best, but this was just the last straw. Now I'm afraid to hurt her too.

"Don't worry, it won't be that long until we're back."

"So I take it you're leaving soon?"

I nodded, and I'm sure Leah did too.

Our mom looked down, clearly trying to hide the hurt expression, along with the feelings that match, from us.

"We're sorry." I said hugging her, "We just don't want to hurt you more than we already have."

I felt Leah join in the hug.

I pulled away from the group.

"We'll be back. I swear."

Before we could cause anymore pain Leah and I left that house closing the door behind us. Without glancing back.

We raced through the forest to Emily's house. It really isn't necessary, because La Push is a small town, but I just wanted to run to clear my mind of everything. All the things that have gone wrong with my life. And then I remember my life hasn't gone wrong. It's actually…perfect now. Because of one person. Danni.

I knock on the door, and Emily comes to open it. She smiles as she sees Leah and me standing there.

"Seth. Leah. Hello. You know neither of you have to knock just come on it."

"We know, but we don't want to disturb you if you're busy." I replied.

"No. No. It's fine. You both, and the rest of the pack are always welcome. Of course there is limited space here, you are still always welcome. Come in." She opened the door all the way letting us in.

Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, and Jacob were all sitting in the kitchen stuffing their faces with the pile of muffins Emily set out.

"Are we missing something?" Leah asked pulling up another chair to the table.

I went to the tiny living room, and fell onto the couch. I felt the other end lift up for a second as my weight hit the couch.

"We're so glad all of you are here because we have some huge news to share." Emily began.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to Emily, and Sam who had now wrapped his arms around her stomach and leaned down to rest his chin on her shoulder.

I found it a little ironic that we all ended up here, even though neither of them told us to come.

"…And?" Quil asked anxious, obviously agitated by the pause.

Sam turned to face Emily, as she was looking down and smiling.

"Just tell us." Jacob said sternly.

Emily giggled before speaking, "All right."

She looked up to make eye contact with all of us, a huge smile spread across her lips.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said.

The energy in the room suddenly shifted to shock, then the "congratulations" came flowing.

Leah even seemed happy for them.

Jacob, of course, was asking how Sam is in bed. Sam shoves Jacob jokingly while Emily laughs it off.

We all keep gushing congratulations to them as they smile, laugh, kiss, and enjoy the joy the news has brought.

They told us she was twelve weeks along, but the bump was barely visible. Even though she's wearing a dress.

They don't know the gender yet, but even when they can they don't want to. They want to be surprised at birth, which none of us are happy about, because the rest of us want to know.

Once the room has settled down, again Emily is running her hand up and down her stomach. She is smiling when she looks up at all of us again.

She glanced at all of us. Scanning the room as her face fell, disappointed, looking down to where her hand rested on her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Will I give birth to a twenty pound wolf?" She asked, truly afraid.

The room burst into laugher for everyone except Sam and me. Because we could clearly tell that she was being serious, and that this was a real concern of hers.

"No. We were all normal size before we phased. Don't worry, everything will be just fine." Sam reassured her.

"Okay." She said quietly, nodding while looking down at her abdomen again. Sam took Emily's chin lifting it so she would look into his eyes before he leaned closer to kiss her.

We all looked away, starting our own conversations leaving them to have a moment. Leah's disappointment grew when she joined into the new conversation that started. I feel bad that she just can't get over him. That's worse is that she knows she should.

"So Seth, when are you going to see…what's her name again?" Jake asked making every head turn toward me.

"Danni. Um…I don't know exactly."

"How do you not know?" He practically yelled.

"I don't want to freak her out or anything."

"That may be, but honestly, how much longer can you go without seeing her?" He raised his eyebrows knowing the obvious answer.

"The thought of her hasn't left my mind since I met her." I mumbled.

"That didn't answer my question."

I sighed.

"Not another second" I admitted and Jake leaned back in his chair satisfied he got his answer.

"Speaking of, I should probably head home now." Paul said as everyone except Jake, Leah, and me agreed.

They all said their good-byes to us, and another round of "congrats" to Sam and Emily.

Jacob was giving a creepy smile toward Sam and Emily once everyone has gone.

"So what are all of your plans for the rest of the evening?" Sam asked.

"Seth?" Jacob turned his creepy smile toward me.

"What?" I asked.

"Have any plans to go see someone?"

"No. Not today. I'm just going to get a good nights sleep for the first time in…a long time, then tomorrow I will call her. Happy?"

"Not really." He turned to Leah, "Is your life at least a _little_ more interesting than your brother's?"

"Doubt it. He's the one who imprinted. Why don't you just worry about your own life?"

"Oh. Bitter again, are we?" Jake taunted.

"Don't push me, right now Jake." Leah started.

"Trying to start another fight?" Jacob continued.

Leah began to shake.

"Take it out of the house." Sam commanded.

"Yeah Leah. Take it outside." Jacob gestured toward the door.

I wasn't going to get in the middle of this one.

She looked coldly at Jacob before storming outside.

"Seth, remember when I asked if you'd care if I killed your sister?" Jake asked.

"Yeah."

"Is the answer still the same?"

"Yup."

"Damn." He said while walking out the door.

"So are you just going to stay the night here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. If that's okay."

"Of course. It always is."

"Thanks. I'll just go to bed then. I'm really tired." I said standing up again.

"All right. Night then." Emily said giving me a quick hug before I walk to one of the two spare bedrooms in the house. I guess after Emily has the baby there will only be one spare room.

A lot of things are going to be different. Sam probably be a lot busier. I doubt we'll all be able to come over here whenever we want. Busting into the house to cool off won't be an option. Now that I really think about it, everything is going to change. But it's not like it will be all bad. In a few more years we'll have another wolf joining the pack.

The next generation of wolves is about to be born.

I pulled back the hand-made quilt, and matching colored sheets. I had to lift the other end of the blankets up too since my feet still hang over the end, because I'm so tall.

I settle into the bed kicking the blankets aside because when your body heat is 108.9 degrees there's no need for the extra warmth. Even if their house temperature is set unbelievably cold.

In an instant I asleep, and sucked in by my own dream. Or nightmare.

I'm standing in the thick forest. The tall green trees surrounding me blocking any view of any city that might be outside of the trees.

I looked down, and saw two paws on the ground instead of feet. So I begin running to find something familiar.

It felt like eternity before I found a familiar, snarling face.

"_Leah."_ I thought.

Her snarls grew more intense. Then another face emerged from the lush trees. They had the same expression as Leah.

Angry, snarling, and snapping at me.

"_Jake?"_

Both of their expressions grew even _angrier_.

"_What's wrong? What'd I do?"_ I asked through thoughts as my anxiety grew.

Four more figured emerged. Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared. All baring teeth, and growling.

"_Am I missing something?"_ I started backing away from the six angry wolves who stepped forward with every step back I took.

All of a sudden there was a light nudge on my side. I looked down to see Danni standing beside me with a hand placed on my side fingers knotted in my fur. She was smiling a reassuring smile.

I wanted to tell her to get out of here it isn't safe. She could get killed, but I couldn't. She can't read my thoughts like the others.

She seemed oblivious to the threatening wolves that were standing right in front of us. She seemed oblivious to that fact that I _am_ one of the wolves.

Then there was another rustle behind the angry wolves. I looked and saw Sam. He had the worst expression of them all. His eyes filled with anger. All his fur standing up like electricity got a hold of him.

"_How could you let her_ die_?!"_ His yelling rang through my mind.

"_Let who die?"_ I responded. Confused.

I felt Danni's grip of my fur tighten and felt the warmth of her press closer to me. Still oblivious to where we are, and what's around her.

"_Emily!"_ The tone of the thought burned with anger and sadness.

"_What?! Emily's dead? How? What? When?"_ I couldn't believe it. What happened?

"_Don't play dumb. You know more of the story than we do."_

"_Sam, I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_It's too late anyway."_

"_What are you even…? What _happened_?" _

"_It's too late."_

"_Sam!"_

He lunged toward me while all the other wolves followed. I looked down at Danni who was undisturbed even with the snarls coming closer. I turned around throwing myself in front of her when the weight of the other wolves come crashing down on me.

I sat up quickly breathing harder than ever. I lifted my hands examining both of them making sure they were human.

I swung my legs around off the side of the bed finding the floor instantly. I carefully walked to the door, opening it revealing a dark, empty house. I quietly made my way to Emily and Sam's room peeking in through the crack to see them both in there, and I let out a sigh of relief.

But what did that dream even mean? I might just be paranoid. It's probably nothing. I know it's nothing.

I decide it's useless to go back to sleep so I just go for a run.

In the forest once I phased I began running in the direction of Forks to try and see if I can find Danni's house. I have to make sure she's okay too.

I rip through the forest until I reach the end, and I place my clothes that I was carrying in my mouth down, and phased back into a human sliding my clothes back on. I tried to pick up her scent from my memory from earlier. And began to follow the instinct.

I thought about going to the Cullen's to see if they could find her a little easier, but they've never met her so they wouldn't know. So doing this by myself seemed like the better option.

I walked through the deserted city past diners, stores, motels, houses, until I picked up something. It was like the pull I felt earlier as I past another house. I reached a small two story similar to Charlie's house, but a tiny bit smaller. There were two cars parked outside. A white and a black car that I'm not quite familiar with.

I walk around to the side of the house, and fine a vine that has wrapped itself around a wooden frame up the side of the house. There a window is close to it, so I decide to climb up and see if I'll get lucky, and it's Danni's room.

The wood creaks, and I feel as if it will crash to the ground, but it stays sturdy enough to hold me.

Carefully, I peek through the window to see a small, basic room with a twin bed, a nightstand, a desk with a closed laptop, dim lamp, and cell phone set on it.

Lying in the bed lightly breathing. I see her red hair spread out on the pillow, and I know who that is. My heart melts at the sight of her and I just hold her in my arms, and never let go. But I know I can't. I can't now. I can't even enter her room. I don't know how Edward did it. I guess vampires are a little more graceful than we are.

I just want to stay here for the rest of the night, and watch her sleep. How she reacts to her dreams. If she has any. Watch her breathe each steady, slow, breath. Watch her wake up in the morning seeing her expression if it's happy, or sad, angry, still tired wanting to just go back to sleep.

I started feeling bad that I was watching her. I felt like I was a stalker, but I don't know if the same rules apply when you imprint since it's such a strong, unexplainable feeling.

Reluctantly, I climbed back down the vine, and headed back to Emily and Sam's house.

When I walked through the door I saw Sam sitting at the table drinking-what looked like-a glass of water.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did I wake you up when I left?" I asked surprised to see him there.

"Oh no. You didn't. I just woke up a couple of minutes ago. Where'd you go anyway?"

"Forks."

"Why?"

"Danni." I admitted.

"Ah. I see. Why did you even wake up in the first place? I thought you were really tired."

"I was, but I had a very odd nightmare."

"About?"

"Well…the rest of the pack was there with me in the forest, we were all wolves, and they were all really mad, but Danni was just standing next to me as if nothing was different. Then you came into the picture _really_ angry. At me." I decided to leave the part about Emily being dead out. I mean it was just a stupid dream so no relevance, anyway.

"Do you know why?"

"Not exactly. You wouldn't tell me."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't really you. It was a dream."

"No, I meant I'm sorry you had a nightmare."

"Oh. Okay. I'm just going to get some sleep for the remainder of what's left of the night."

"Night." was all he said in response as I walked back to the guest room.

Once I climbed into the bed I found nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke up half of my body off the side of the bed. My right arm dangling off the side, touching the floor. My head off the pillow it was once on, and now just resting on the sheet. My legs-up to my knees-were hanging off the end. Sam really needs to get a bigger bed in here.

I pushed myself up, and out of the bed, reached the door and left the room to the kitchen where Sam was eating a massive stack of waffles at the table, and Emily had set out another plate for me. It was good to see her, it just made my nightmare even more ridiculous. Besides how could _I_ let her die. Sam would be there if any _real_ danger came around.

"Morning, Seth. I was sure you'd be hungry so I made you breakfast."

"Morning. Yeah. Thanks, Em."

I began scarfing the food down before Emily decided to speak again.

"So Sam told me you took a little late night trip last night."

I looked at Sam who just gave a little smile.

"Uh. Yeah. I couldn't sleep so went to see if Danni was."

"Aw. That's so sweet. Young imprinting. It just doesn't get any cuter. So when are you going to see her again?"

"I was thinking I'd call her today."

Emily reached across the counter, and grabbed a phone that was sitting on a charger, and she slid it to me. Then simply smiled before turning back to her cooking.

I glanced at Sam again who said, with a mouth full of food, "I'd listen to her."

Though I was still starving, and still had a full plate of food I decided I could just get back to it after I called her.

I racked my brain for her number. I guessed that I remembered so I dialed. It rang a couple of times before a familiar voice answered, and my mind was suddenly filled with her image.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danni?"

"Yeah. Who is this?" She sounded exactly the same as yesterday when she asked if she knew me.

"It's Seth…from yesterday."

"Oh. Hi." I could almost hear the smile that spread across her face when she heard my name.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something later?"

"Yeah sure!"

I sighed in relief. For some reason I was scared she would say no.

"All right. Cool. So I'll come by at seven."

"Awesome."

I remembered that she doesn't know about last night so to her I don't know her address.

"Okay, so what's your address?"

She chuckled a little before giving it to me before we said good bye.

I had almost forgotten I had Sam and Emily's eyes on me. I felt so weird smiling as wide and uncontrollably with them staring at me.

"So…what are you two going to do?" Emily asked smiling too.

"I…have no idea. Oh my God. I have no idea. Emily, Sam, what do I do?"

"Okay. Calm down." She responded, reaching up to hold my shoulders to attempt to calm me down.

"Just keep it simple. A dinner and a movie." She suggested.

"Yeah. Yeah. But that would require going to Port Angeles."

"So go to Port Angeles."

"I can't. We don't have any way to get there."

"Jacob could drive you."

All I had to do was look at her for a second before she realized how crazy that is.

"Well, Sam and/or I could take you. We won't embarrass you in the ways Jacob would."

"In those ways. But you're still saying you will."

"Oh, it doesn't matter. Do you know that the imprinting isn't just one way."

I looked at her, confused. What was she talking about?

"Well it's not as strong for us, but we 'imprint' as well."

"I'm lost."

"Me too." Sam joined in.

Emily chuckled a little before explaining it to us. This is the first time I've learned what it's like for the imprintee.

"Basically it's just love at first sight because the feeling isn't as strong or anything, but when Sam imprinted on me I automatically loved him. That's just how it is for us-the human involved. It's like when you see your child for the first time." She placed her hand on her stomach. Lightly running it up and down, "I wouldn't know yet, but the child doesn't have to work for the parents affection so it's just like what happens to the human that was imprinted on."

"Wow." Sam and I both said, stunned.

Emily just nodded.

"You never told me that." Sam said.

"I didn't think I needed to. I thought it was a given."

"It was…in a way, but I didn't know it was that fast."

Emily nodded again, "So no matter what she won't like you less."

I felt a little reassured, but I still didn't know what out first date should be. I don't want it to be so basic, or too extreme like I'm trying to hard. So Port Angeles is out of the question. For today at least.

Then I got an idea. Just to have dinner here, Sam and Emily can go out somewhere, it's classic, but I don't care.

"Hey, you know. Could you two use a date night?" I asked.

"Depends…why?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Actually, Seth, you're right. We could use a date night, Emily. What do you say?" Sam helped.

"I guess, but I want to know why Seth brought it up."

"Well I was just thinking of having the date here. Just dinner, and maybe we could go to the beach again or something." I improvised, but it didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Aw! Sure. Yeah, yeah. We can go to Port Angeles, that place Bella and Edward went, Bella Italia. Sure, Seth. Oh can I help you cook?" Emily seemed thrilled.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, of course. I can't cook at all."

She clapped her hands reminding me of Alice.

"So what do you plan on making?" She asked, serious again.

I just shook my head because I had no clue. Food. That's all I got.

"Well…we don't have _much_ time, but enough to make a meal."

"Cool. What do we need?"

Emily began to look around the kitchen for I don't know what.

"We better not let her overexert herself. It can't be good for the baby." Sam said to me, referring to the frantic Emily scrambling through the kitchen to find whatever it is she's looking for.

"Hey! I'm fine. Just trying to help Seth out. I'm not going to overexert myself." Emily responded.

"I'm just trying to look out for you and the baby." Sam replied.

Emily walked over to where Sam and I were.

"And that's very sweet of you." She pecked him on the lips before going back to ripping apart the kitchen. Sam watched her as I played the evening out in my head. But there was a hole in the plan. I know how I could get to Forks, but back is the problem.

I can't exactly say we're going to run here. Or that I'm going to turn into a giant work and we're going to run here. No. Neither of those are going to work.

I mean I know how to drive. I don't have my license yet, but it's not that far between here and Forks so if I could borrow someone's car. Maybe one of the Cullens because I don't think they'll be afraid I'll crash. Which I won't. Not with Danni in the car.

"I'm going to go down to the Cullen's for a little." I told them.

"Okay. We'll be…here." Sam said.

They didn't seem to care when I left with is okay it's not like I was making a huge exit.

I didn't feel like going through the process of phasing and everything to go to Forks so I just ran. In human form.

It takes a little longer since my strides aren't as long, but it's still faster than a normal human.

The Cullen house came into view as I slowed my pace down a little as I walked up the steps to the front door, and rang the doorbell. I could hear the noise ringing throughout the house, echoing off the wide walls. I hoped they were home and not out hunting. At least _one_ of them should be here right now.

Finally I saw Bella come to the door, and her nose crinkle a little at the smell, but she tried to hide it. The smell the came from the house wasn't the greatest either, but I attempted not to show it either.

"Seth. Hey. Uh…what are you doing here? Jacob isn't here." She seemed to have the same greeting every time I see her, but I guess it's understandable.

"I know he's not, but I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well this is probably really weird, but can I borrow a car?"

"Um…Seth. You're 15. You aren't old enough to drive yet. Why don't you ask Jacob. And why?"

"I know. But I _do_ know how to drive I just haven't gotten my license yet. Because he loves that car more than anything. Well it's number two. First is Renesmee. And because I have a date…"

"Well it's good to know my daughter is one ahead of a _car._"

I nodded, "So can I borrow one for my date?"

She seemed to have forgotten that part with her response, "A…? Oh. Oh my gosh. Seth, did you imprint?!" She suddenly became very excited for me.

I nodded in response.

"That is so awesome! I'm so happy for you! Yeah, sure, sure. Who's car do you want to borrow?"

"Oh. It doesn't matter. Whichever you trust the most with me."

"Well, I would let you borrow mine, but a Ferrari isn't very conspicuous. I don't care much for it myself. But…Actually I think we still have the Guardian if you want to use that."

"Sure. That's probably best."

"All right."

She led me down to their garage where there were only two spots missing from their places. I noticed there wasn't the yellow Porche so Alice must be out, and Carlisle's car was gone as well, but he must just be at work.

Then on the end there was a sleek black car that looked brand new. Bella said _that_ was the Guardian.

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked, it looked too nice for me.

"Oh yeah. It's the safest car we have. Edward got that for me as a 'before' car. It can protect you from _anything_. Even tanks. So I think you're fine." She reassured me.

"All right. Thanks, Bella."

"No problem. Anytime." She took the keys off a hook they were hanging on by the door, and threw them at me. I caught them just in time.

I walked around to the driver's side carefully opening the door, and shutting it even more carefully.

"You won't break it." She said, laughing at how sensitive I was being with the door.

I laughed with her while I started the car up. She stepped back, and slightly waved as I backed out of the driveway and was on the road on the way to La Push.

When I pulled up to Sam and Emily's house again I was unbelievably careful about where I parked it, even though Bella said it could win against a tank, I don't want to take any chances.

I walked through the front door to see Sam and Emily hadn't changed much from when I left. Which is good because if they noticed the car they would probably insist on driving even though I drove the car perfectly, from my eyes at least.

Some things that did change from when I left is Sam was now by Emily, and she was instructing him on what to do to help make whatever she is making. Plus it looked like she had everything she needed which was now spread out all along the counter.

I went and sat down at the counter, and just waited for one them to notice me.

It didn't take long until Emily turned around to get something.

"Oh. Seth. I didn't hear you come in. Here you can help. Start cutting up those vegetables." She said gesturing toward the peeled cucumbers, carrots, and lettuce that was set across from me.

"All right." I said taking out a large knife from the holder, and grabbing a cucumber first, and sliced it into semi-thin pieces.

We all were just in the kitchen slicing, and/ or boiling food.

Then the door was thrown open, and there stood Jake. He walked in, sat at the table. He looked happy at first then looked around at the empty table.

"Aw. Emily, where's the muffins?" He asked, frustrated.

"Oh." She looked down at the mess of food everywhere else, "Sorry Jacob. We're sort of busy helping Seth out with his date tonight."

"Oh!" He stood up walking over to me, and plopping his arm down on my shoulders, weighing me down, "Well then that is okay. Anything I can do to help?"

The room went silent. Every utensil that was being used dropped. The only sound was the sizzling from the stove.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"Uh. Were you being serious or joking?" Sam broke our silence.

"I'm being serious. Is that so shocking?"

We all nodded.

"Oh come on. I'll help out one of my brothers if they need help." He was being completely serious.

"Um. Well actually I think we're all good here right now, but um….thank you? For offering?" Emily clearly was as stunned as us.

"Well. All right, but if there is anything just let me know." He responded beginning to walk into another room.

"Where are you going?" Sam called.

"You inspired me." He responded. I don't know what is going on with him because he is talking with a very smooth, physiatrist type voice.

"Who did?" Sam asked for all of us.

"All of you. I'm going to go spend time with Renesmee. So I'm going to take a shower because I have been a running wolf all night. So thank you all. Good bye." And he walked away. We all stayed. Confused. In the same spot.

"Something is wrong with him." I finally said.

"It can't be imprinting because he's already done that." Sam added.

"Maybe he's just…happy." Emily tried.

Sam and I were quiet for a second before we exploded into excessive laugher. She knew her point was crazy, and began to laugh with us before we all went back to doing what we were doing.

A few minutes later Jacob came out of the back of the house.

"Hey Seth can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Um…sure." I replied getting up and walking out side with him.

"I didn't want to mention it in the same room as Sam and Emily in case they didn't know, but what is Bella's 'before' car doing here?"

I was confused for a second before I remembered, "Oh. Yeah. Bella let me borrow it for the night to go get Danni, and drop her off, because Sam and Emily are having a date night of their own, and you wouldn't let me use your car."

"Hell no I wouldn't." Was all he said.

"Exactly."

"Well. All right then. You could've borrowed a motorcycle though."

I'd forgotten about those, but I wouldn't dare attempt to drive one of those with Danni so it's probably best I didn't remember.

"No. No it's fine." I told him.

"Okay. Well if you ever do just ask. I'm going to see Nessie now. See ya later." He went to his car as I walked back inside.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Emily asked, still distracted by the almost finished chicken she was cooking.

"Just wanted to wish me luck." I responded while going back to stirring together the salad.

Sam was now done with the pasta, corn, and rice he was helping, and I was done with the salad, Emily just had to put a few finishing touches on the chicken, and we would be done. It was then I realized how long we had been working on this.

It was six o'clock. Sam and Emily were both getting ready to leave. So I took that opportunity to drive around until they left so they wouldn't see it when they leaved.

Once they were gone I went back to the house to borrow some of Sam's clothes that are better than just the cut offs I'm wearing.

I found a nice navy blue button up shirt, and jeans. They were all a little big on me, so next time I'd just go to my house since I have clothes similar there.

I was so anxious as the clock inched closer and closer to seven. Well six forty-five because that's when I'd start heading over to Forks again.

Finally I could leave, and I left the second I could.

I pulled up to her house readjusting the big shirt before getting out, and walking to her front door.

I knocked three times before holding both my hands behind my back. Then I heard the lock on the door unlock and it's opened revealing Danni who was even more beautiful than I remembered.

She was wearing jeans, a black shirt with a long gray sweater, and Converse.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"You look beautiful." Was all I could say to her.

She looked down at what she was wearing, and seemed shocked that I would think that, but it's impossible _not_ to think that about her.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself."

I smiled, and held my arm out for her, "So you ready to go?"

She shut the door then held on to my arm, not even reacting to the extreme heat that was radiating through the thin fabric, as we walked to the car.

"Uh. Didn't you say you're 15?" She asked.

"Yeah. I am. This is a friend's car. They let me borrow it. Don't worry I know how to drive. We'll be fine."

I opened the passenger door for her, and she nervously got in. There is no way I would ever put her in any danger, but I guess she has a right to be nervous. Even if she didn't know the full reason why. She's entering a car with a wolf who doesn't have his license. Definitely not weird.

"So what are we doing?" She asked once we were on the way back to La Push.

"Well, actually we're going to my house for a meal that I cooked, and maybe after that we can go to a beach or something." I felt weird saying _my_ house and that _I_ cooked dinner, but saying my friend's house and that Emily cooked, and I just mixed the salad.

"Awesome."

I found it difficult to stay focused on the road with her sitting right next to me. But the feeling that was stronger was that I wanted her to stay as safe as possible which means fighting myself to stay completely focused on the road in front of me.

We pulled up to the house, and I quickly unbuckled my seat, and got out of the car so open the door for Danni.

I opened it before she did, and I saw her look up at me surprised, "Oh. Thanks." She said swinging one leg at a time out of the car. I held my hand out for her to take. She looked at my hand, met my eyes with her own, and smiled as I felt her hand rest on my own, but pulled away quickly.

"Something wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Your hand is like on _fire_. Are you okay? Do you have a fever or something?"

I'd forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. My skin is just naturally really warm."

"Well yeah, but that seems a little much. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"All right." She said seeming a little unsure, but she still took my hand wincing a little at the heat, but not minding as I clasped my hand around hers.

When she was out of the car I closed the door lightly careful not to crumple it in the process.

As we walked to the house our hands never parted.

We walked through the door I purposely didn't lock since I don't have a key, and the first thing that was seen was the meal we spent almost all day making spread out on the table.

"Wow." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You did all this?"

"Well…All right. I'll come clean. I did have a little help from my brother and sister-in-law."

"All right. That seems a little more reasonable."

We both laughed a little before going to the table to eat. I pulled out the chair for her as she sat down, then scooted it in once she was seated. I went to the other side of the packed table.

I controlled hunger throughout the evening to not completely devour everything like I usually do.

"I'm _really _glad you called." She said, I could tell she was sort of shy since she didn't talk much, but that's fine with me.

"And why is that?" I thought I knew the answer, but I was wrong.

"Because my dad was really getting on my nerves. As usual." After she said that she looked down as if she really didn't mean to say that.

"Why?" I was now curious, though if she didn't want to talk about it I understand. Just like I'm not ready to tell her about werewolves and imprinting.

She started pushing things around her plate silently for a second before I said something to make her less uncomfortable.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just a good listener." I smiled to reassure her.

"It's fine, but I doubt you want to hear it." She didn't even look up to smile back.

"I'm all ears if you want to tell me." When I said this she looked up at me, and slightly smiling now.

"Um…all right. Well it's just my parents keep fighting, and are separated, and I get caught in the middle since my mom has practically moved out it's just my dad and me, and he has moments where he randomly yells at me. Today was one of those days. So thank you." Her smile widened as she thanked me.

"Any time."

We continued through the dinner with a few different conversations here and there I had to create holes in my stories with the parts that include wolves and vampires, but she didn't seem to notice.

Once we were finished I wasn't even close to saying good bye yet so the only other interesting thing here is the beach, where we met. So we both agreed to go there again. I thought she would be cold, even though all it would take would be a single hug from me to get rid of the cold for her.

But as we left _she_ asked _me_.

"Aren't you going to be cold?"

"Oh…no. I rarely get cold. What about you? Do you want to borrow a jacket or something?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine. I'm used to it."

"All right. Are you sure?" The last thing I want is for something to happen to her.

"Yeah I'll be fine. 'my skin is naturally warm'" She imitated me from earlier.

"Okay." I said laughing a little with her.

We left the house, and went back to the car, and for some reason I had a feeling that someone from the pack would be leaning against the slick black exterior of Bella's car waiting for a chance to embarrass me in front of Danni. Just saying how I couldn't stop thinking about her since I met her. Though they wouldn't bring up imprinting or any of that because of the Treaty.

But there wasn't anyone. I was just becoming paranoid now. Even with what Emily said I don't want her to ever come close to leaving me, death being the exception, and even then I don't know how long I'd be able to go on.

We both got into the car, and drove to First Beach. We really could've walked. It would have been smarter to walk, but just in case Sam and Emily come back I didn't want them to see the car because I'll drop it back off at the Cullen's before coming back here.

I parked the car carefully on the dirt afraid it was to close to the edge, but once I got out I saw it was fine Not even close.

As Danni and I walked along the beach I remembered the campfire on Saturday, which was only two days away. Though I wanted to ask her now I decided to wait until I dropped her off to ask.

"So you know about my dysfunctional family. What about yours?" She said.

"Oh. Well. Mine is a little…different. It's mainly just my brothers, sister, sister-in-law, and me. We are all pretty independent, but when we need someone we go to each other. That's _my_ dysfunctional family."

"What about your parents?"

"We have them, just don't talk to them all that much since we're rarely home anyway." I'd said too much. The door for questions had been opened. I knew I had to change the subject to distract from what was about to come, "So you know something I don't know about you?"

"And what would that be?"

"Actually there's two things. Your full name and age."

"Well I don't know your full name either."

I stopped walking, so did she, and looked up at me. I stuck my hand out, "Hello, I'm Seth Clearwater. Nice to meet you."

She giggled a little shaking my hand, "Danni Bennett. Nice to meet you as well."

As we began walking again our hands didn't break apart again.

"I'm fourteen, by the way. I didn't really want to tell you because I thought that would be a deal breaker."

"What? Why would that be a deal breaker?" I have no idea why she would think that.

"Because you're fifteen and look twenty so if it is, I understand."

"Well it's not. I really shouldn't have asked it really doesn't matter to me I was just wondering."

"Really?"

I nodded.

She smiled then pressed closer to me as we continued walking in silence other than the waves crashing on the shore, the cold breeze blowing, and the faint wolf howls coming from the distance forest that I'm sure only I can hear, and choose to ignore. This moment is a lot better than being free running as a giant dog in the forest. Way better.

I wasn't sure the amount of time that had passed when we decided I should take her back home since it had to be reasonably late. Though I'm still not ready to say good bye yet. But that isn't saying much since I will never be ready.

I pulled the car up in front of her house. I could see she clearly didn't want to go home yet either, but we'd see each other again soon. Very soon.

We both got stepped out of the car, and I walked her up to her door for the good bye I was dreading at the moment.

"I had a good time with you, Seth." She said once we reached the door.

"Me too." I was lost for words looking in her eyes.

I just looked down into her eyes, and she looked up into mine for a few seconds of silence I took a risk. I was very nervous, but completely sure at the same time.

I lifted my hand, resting it on her cheek. She didn't seem to even notice the excessive heat this time. I began leaning down slowly. She leaned upward, making our lips meet suddenly. It was like a match was burning every place our skin touched. But it wasn't an uncomfortable heat like my skin.

Then I realized Danni has to deal with the blistering heat of my skin, unlike myself. So I reluctantly pulled away watching her slowly open her eyes.

"What?" She asked obviously worried she did something wrong.

"Are you okay?" I removes my hand that was resting on her cheek and moved the little bit of hair that was covering her right eye away.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Are you?"

"I'm more than okay, but I was just worried for you."

"Why?" She chuckled a little.

"Because I don't want you to have a heat stroke or something."

"From? It's like forty degrees out here."

All I did was place both my hands on each of her cheeks for her to understand what I was talking about.

She reached up and took my hands in her own removing them from her cheeks, and intertwining her fingers with mine.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said smiling.

Then she stood up on her toes as I leaned down once again to kiss her once again.

The only thing that broke us apart this time was someone calling Danni's name from inside the house.

"That's my cue. I better go before he gets even angrier." She said looking up at me.

"All right. So I'll see you later then?"

"You can definitely count on it." She smiled.

I began walking back to the car when I remembered something I forgot to ask.

I turned around calling Danni's name. She turned around as well.

"I forgot to ask if you wanted to come to a bonfire in La Push in Saturday?"

She nodded without hesitation, "That would be awesome."

I nodded, said good bye again. She waved. Then before I could object myself I went to the car, got in. And drove to the Cullen's.

Bella was already standing outside the front door when I pulled up.

"Edward heard you coming." She said once I was out of the car, "And from what else he saw you had a good night."

I smiled at my memories.

"Yeah. You could say that."

"You know, you can keep the car if you want to. We have no need for it now." She said pointing over to the Guardian.

"Oh. No. I couldn't. I don't need it anyway. Plus I can't legally drive it, and I would have no place to keep it."

"Relax. It can stay here, and you can use it whenever you need to pick Danni up."

"Really?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Thanks Bella. I have to go, but say hi to Edward and Renesmee for me."

"All right. Bye Seth."

In the forest I debated whether I should phase, or just run back to Sam and Emily's house.

But my final decision was to phase, wander about the forest for a while then go back to Danni's house when she is asleep.

I hoped I was the only wolf out right now, but I knew Leah probably was, unfortunately.

Ripping through the forest I felt branches break, and rocks thrown in my path to nowhere.

"_Seth?"_ I heard Leah's voice ring in my mind. I almost didn't want to respond, but she didn't sound angry or upset though.

"_Yeah?" _I thought back.

"_I was going to ask how your date was, but I see."_

"_How did you know I had a date?"_ I never told her.

"_Jacob."_ Was all she thought. And I guess that's true. I shouldn't have even asked since I knew Jacob knew.

"_Right. So what did you do today?"_ That was the only thing I could really think of since my mind was elsewhere.

"_You don't care." _She responded.

Yeah that's true. I didn't mean for her to hear that, but it's hard to control what people see from your mind.

"_Exactly."_

Maybe being a wolf right now isn't the best idea because with Leah's short fuse it won't be long until my thoughts really make her angry.

As I found my way back to where I'd left my clothes I phased back while still running.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I feel like all I've been doing was staying at Sam and Emily's. And I think it's too late to go to my mom's. And as a wolf my mind is open to whoever else is out there.

My only other solution was to go back to Forks. It hadn't been that long since I dropped Danni off and I really don't think she's asleep yet so I think it's too soon to go back. But that's the best thing I could think of since she is the only one I feel the best with.

The feeling that comes with imprinting ended up taking over after I was already running full speed to her house.

As I approached the house there were several lights on including the one in her bedroom. She would definitely hear if I tried to climb up right now.

Pacing for me is running for a normal human, but that's what I was doing around the tiny town as I waited for Danni to fall asleep. I would keep checking back, but the light didn't turn off.

The night grew darker and darker and the streets cleared, and lights turned off, and finally so did Danni's.

That's when I carefully climbed up the side of the house to her window where I saw her curled up on the bed a white cord-headphone-connected to a green rectangle laying next to her. She looked beautiful even in her sleep. Her slow breathing, even and calm. With my unnatural hearing I heard what song she was listening to, and I recognized it All I Wanted by Paramore. But she wasn't listening to it anymore.

I sat on the windowsill looking through the clear glass. Time passed, the moon grew higher in the sky, and the town grow quieter and quieter until it was completely silent.

I began to see the sky getting lighter. I couldn't see how high the sun was on account of the clouds, but I knew I should probably leave before someone wakes up, or before someone walks by and sees me. It wouldn't look that good from their point of view.

Quickly, but carefully I climbed down the side of the house, and landed with ease on the uneven surface.

I walked through the doors of Sam and Emily's house careful not to wake them, but Emily was in the kitchen sitting at the table with a mug next to her, and the newspaper in front of her eyes. I wonder if she knows it's, like, five or six in the morning?

"Hey, Emily. What are you doing up?"

"Oh. Seth. I didn't hear you coming in. I've been up for several hours." She put her hand on her stomach, "He or she has been making me feel sick, but that's probably to much info."

I chuckled.

"Well. I'm sorry. That's probably no fun." I told her.

"Yeah for the time being, but in a few more months it'll all be worth it."

"Yeah. So why don't you want to know if it's a boy or girl?" I asked that for the entire pack since I know we all want to know, but for some odd reason they don't.

"Because I want to be surprised, and Sam doesn't want to spoil it for all of you." I knew Sam wanted to know, there's always something to make you generally curious.

"Well that's not fair for those of us who want to know." I said laughing a little, but it's true.

"Just be patient. So you never came back here last night. How did things go with…Danni? Right?"

Every time her name is mentioned I can't help, but imagine her smiling which sends an uncontrollable urge to smile myself. Who says animals don't have feelings. I can blow all of those theories right out of the water. Me and the rest of the pack. Because we are all part…dog. Or wolf. Whichever is preferred. And I can definitely reassure whoever is doubtful that animals can't feel what humans can, that they do, in fact, have feelings. Some, though impossible to explain, are still there and stronger than anything.

"I take it, well?"

"Yeah. Better than 'well' it was better than I could've _ever_ imagined"

"Well I'm glad." She said, "So when will we get to meet her?"

I knew she'd start pushing that, even though it would be Saturday unless something happens. Maybe inviting her wasn't the best idea.

"Well…Actually…this Saturday. She's coming to the campfire."

"Really?! I can't wait!" She was very enthusiastic.

"Yeah. Any idea if Jacob is going?"

"Um…I don't. But if he does, no doubt Renesmee will be with him so I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

"That's true."

Right as Emily looked back at the paper Sam emerged from another room surprised to either see me there or Emily awake. Or both.

"I was wondering where you were." He said to Emily, "And hi Seth."

He sounded like he was talking to an imaginary person as he acknowledged me.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep, and then Seth came here so we've been talking."

Sam walked around the table to Emily's chair, and leaned down to wrap his arms around her, and peck her lips. Suddenly I felt a little awkward being in the room. Like I was intruding.

"So what were you two talking about? I hope it wasn't me."

"How do you know, we could be talking about you in a _good_ way." Emily suggested.

Sam stared at her. Then looked up at me before looking down at Emily again.

"Now we all know that's not true." He finally said.

"No. We were just talking about how things went with Danni."

"Oh. And? I wasn't here yet remember?"

"It was….amazing." Was all I said before being the entire evening played out in my mind, and the smile that I just can't control came back as well.

"Glad to hear it." Sam said.

"Yeah, and we even get to meet her at the campfire." Emily joined in looking up to meet Sam's eyes with her own again.

"Oh really?"

I nodded.

"That'll make this year really fun then."

I silently agreed.

Though it was still fairly early I decided to go over to my mom's house because suddenly I realized how tired I was. But I feel like I've spent all my time here, and I know my mom wouldn't mind if I slept there for a few hours. She'd probably be surprised to see me again.

"I'm going to head home for a little. I'll see you both later."

"All right bye Seth. I really can't wait to meet Danni." Emily called as I was already close to the door.

"I'll probably see you later today if you go for a run or something." Sam said as I was turning the door handle, and stepping outside.

I ran the few houses to my destination.

The sky had gotten lighter since I'd last been out here, it's amazing how fast dawn breaks, and twilight comes each night.

I knocked on the door of the house. It took a little while until someone came to the door. I felt bad because obviously she was sleeping, but her face lit up when she saw me.

"Seth. Hi. I'm surprised to see you."

"Hey mom. Yeah I'm back."

"Well come in, come in it's _freezing_ out there." She wrapped her robe closer to her.

"I hadn't noticed." I said simply while stepping through the door frame.

"Right. I forgot." She said closing the door blocking the cool breeze.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." Was the first thing I told her.

"Oh no it's fine."

"Well I'd really like to talk about what happened last night, but I'm really tired so once I get some sleep I'll tell you about it." I could feel my eyes drooping. It's weird usually I can go a few nights without sleep, but for some reason I can't today.

"Oh. Yeah that's fine. Your room is just how you left it."

"Thanks. And sorry for waking you up so I can sleep." I was already walking to my old room.

"It's fine don't worry about it. I would've woken up in an hour or so anyway."

The door to my previous room was closed, and as I opened it the feeling of recognition came over me when I saw the small twin bed with white sheets, and hand made blanket, similar to the one in the guest room at Sam and Emily's house.

There are ripped clothes spread everywhere in the room, and then the few pieces of clothing that actually still fit me in the closet.

All in all the room is very plain, and definitely how I left it.

I trudged over to the bed throwing the heavy blankets off leaving just the sheet, and climbing in shutting my eyes before I lay down. And asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

Then I could open my eyes again it took me a second to register where I actually was, and why I was here, and how long I'd been here. All I know is when I came into this room it was light, or was beginning to get light, but now it's dark.

I walk through the door I forgot to close all the way, to see that the light right outside the door wasn't on, but every other one was.

I felt like I'd just slept for days. Like I was too rested to function properly.

As I walked into the living room I saw my mom sitting in a chair with her reading glasses on, and a black book with a purple pillow on the cover in her hands.

"Wow. You're awake. I was sure you climbed out the window or something." She said looking up from her book, and at me.

"How long was I asleep for?" My voice was lower and huskier than usual.

"I'm not sure, but awhile. It's about eight right now."

"Wow. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you seemed really tired when you came here so I wanted you to be fully rested." She did have a point. I was really tired, but that is just a crazy long time.

"Well…thanks." I wasn't sure of any other way to respond.

"All right. Well now that you're rested," She set her book down, and leaned forward to pat the couch, "now you can tell me what you said you would tell me what happened last night."

As she said that it didn't make much sense to me until I remembered what she was talking about.

"Oh, yeah." My grin returned as I went to sit down.

As I sat down I didn't start talking to my mom just smiled back with a look that said "Tell. Me. _Everything_." and so I began.

"Well, remember I told you how I imprinted on a girl named Danni?"

"Yes of course! How could I forget."

So I began on my story. I'll admit it's a little weird to tell your mom about a date you had, but she wouldn't let me leave anything out. Whenever she had a feeling I skipped something she'd ask about it, and I'd have to explain. Which really became uncomfortable when it came to the last part of the evening. When I dropped her off. I tried side-stepping it, but she suspected something when my smile grew wider, as the memory came back fully in my mind. So I had to tell everything.

"I think…that might be…the cutest thing I've ever heard. Oh Seth," She got out of the chair to hug me, "I can't believe how much you've grown up. I remember when you were my little baby boy, and when you and Leah would get along perfectly. No problems. Now you have grown up. You've imprinted. I couldn't be happier for you."

I knew what she was talking about. How different things are now. And how they used to be. It's amazing how time really does go by right before your eyes, and you don't even notice.

She held me at arms length away, "I'm really, truly happy for you. And make sure not to forget to invite me to the wedding."

I chuckled. She was already planning the wedding in her mind, I could tell, "All right. I definitely won't."

"Good. That's all I ask."

It was so different to have a mother son moment again, but I missed those since I've been away, and even though I'd be spending most of my time with Danni, but I felt bad for just up and leaving home it's good to come back once and a while.

Like now I feel like I'm doing it again, but I should probably go for a run, check in with the rest of the pack, and see how Danni is doing.

"Mom, I'm sorry to do this to you again, but I should get going."

"No I understand. Lives must go on. Just feel free to come by any time."

"Thanks." I stood up, "Bye, mom."

She hugged me one more time before I left, and headed straight to the forest where I pulled off my tight fitting white t shirt that feels so weird to wear. And then slid off my cut offs, kicked my tattered tennis shoes off, and the finally took off my boxers before finding all my anger I get manage, and transforming into a wolf.

I kicked dirt behind me while running through the forest to find some others I recognized.

"_Seth?"_ I finally heard in my head. It was Leah again.

"_Hey, Le."_

"_Where have you been?"_

"_I went to see mom, and fell asleep for a long time." _

"_Oh All right."_ Then her voice left my head, and was replaced by another. One I wasn't familiar with.

"_Ah. Seth. Seth Clearwater. It's been a while."_

"_It's been awhile? Do I know you?"_ I tried to rack my brain for a sense of recognition, but I just couldn't.

"_Not personally, but our great grandfathers knew each other. They were part of the same pack. For a little that is." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It's the story they don't tell in the legends. The one they leave out. The fight between Clearwater and the Wilsons. My family."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Well now I can get back for what my great grandfather couldn't."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

And the voice left. That had to have been the most confusing minute and a half of my life. I don't know anyone with the last name Wilson, and I've never heard of anyone with that name either. Even in the stories.

I decided it was nothing serious, or anything at all so I'd just forget about it. Which wasn't difficult considering thought of Danni just automatically tend to take over my mind wiping out any short term memory.

I ran all night watching the sky transform to a new day. Watching the lighting on the leaves change.

Everyone seemed to be a human since I hadn't heard anyone's voice in a while, and I realized, what am I going to do all day until five or six? Most likely five.

Back at where the forest meets civilization I phased back to human form, and put my dirt covered clothes back on. Maybe I should go back home to get something clean to wear before I see Danni tonight. Because right now I think I look like I was caught in the middle of a dust storm.

I feel like I've barely done anything in a while. I don't know why because I have. I think it's just lack of seeing Danni.

When I got back to my mom's house I didn't want to bother her by waking her up again since it was early so I walked around to the side of the house where my room is located. The window has always been messed up. It doesn't lock. So I pushed it up trying not to make a sound, which was pretty difficult since it hadn't been opened in years.

There didn't seem to be a disturbance within the house, though. So I struggled to fit through the small window that was barely big enough for my torso to fit through. But I managed.

I walked to my closet where I found a shirt similar to the one I was already wearing, a tight fitting short sleeved white t shirt. So I pulled it off the hanger, and threw it onto the bed.

Next, some different jeans that aren't old, ripped, and covered in dirt. I decided to change it up a little bit though instead of cut offs I found a pair of jeans that were still full length, but I must've gotten after I had already started phasing since from the length they looked like they could fit me now.

There was a leather jacket hanging in the closet that I looked at for a little while debating whether I should wear it or not. It's not like I would die of a heat stroke, and the only purpose of me wearing it would be in case _she_ gets cold. And that one point made my decision. I'd wear it.

As I slid my arms through the sleeves it felt so odd. Different. I haven't worn long sleeves in so long. I've barely worn a shirt for a while. So it feels so different.

My day was so boring. I didn't do…anything. I stayed in my old room all day, and didn't even bother to come out. I wasn't tired so I didn't sleep. I just laid in bed all day, and would check the clock every once and a while.

I glanced at the clock and it read 4:45. Close enough.

I got off the bed, and climbed out the window again closing it behind me. To save some time I fast walked instead of run to the Cullen's to get the car that I'd have to think of a way to hide while at the beach.

As I approached the house I pulled the keys out of my pocket, pressed the button to unlock it, and once I got to the drivers side. I climbed in. Put the key in the engine, turned it and the car started making the good sign purr. So I backed out of the driveway and drove to Forks.

The trees became less and less dense as the town came into view. I passed the "Welcome To Forks" sign, and all the stores, and everything until I got to the street where Danni's house is.

I pulled up, left the car running as I got out, walked to her door, and rang the doorbell. I couldn't wait to see her smiling face again. And it's only seconds away.

The sound of the locks unlocking on the door, and then the doorknob turning. Then finally the door opening.

I stood up straighter, held my hands in front of me, and of course smiled as I saw her stand there. Her long, straight, red hair draped over her shoulders, her arms covered by a gray sweater that goes down to the middle of her thigh where she has on tight, skinny jeans and black boots that go up to her mid calf.

"Hey, Seth."

"Danni. Hi. You look amazing. As always." She looked down slightly embarrassed, but I was just speaking the truth that was no opinion. All fact.

"Thanks. You look very fancy for a campfire?" It was both a question and a statement, but I didn't think I looked too fancy. It was just the jacket.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to look nice for you."

Again she seemed embarrassed, but flattered.

I wound my arm around her waist as we walked to the car. Once we were in the car she started the conversation.

"Hey Seth, remember what I told you about my dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he doesn't really like me going out with you…"

"That's probably because he hasn't met me." I smiled to reassure her.

"Yeah, and he probably won't for a while."

"Why?"

She turned to me her eyes wide, "He. Will. _Kill_. You."

I laughed, "Oh come on. You're exaggerating."

"No. No I'm really not. Just maybe we should wait a while. Until I'm moved out."

We laughed together, though she was serious. And I knew that.

We arrived at First Beach, I parked the car away from the others so the others wouldn't see it.

I led her to the cliff edge by the beach where we always hold the bonfire. It doesn't take long to get there, and when we do I see Billy Black, old Quil, Paul and Rachel by his side, Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Jacob and Renesmee, and someone else I didn't recognize. Not a human though, definitely part wolf from how big he was sitting down. I wondered if Quil, Embry, and Leah were coming, but as usual Jacob and Paul were scarfing down the hot dogs.

We go and sit down in the open area beside Sam and Emily.

"Hey Seth who's this?" Jake asked gesturing toward Danni with a mouth overstuffed with food.

"Oh. Everyone this is Danni." Everyone responded in their own way with nods, grunts, different acknowledgements.

"Danni, this is Leah, Billy, Quil, Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Jacob, Renesmee, Sam, and Emily." As I named them off I pointed to show who I was talking about.

"It's nice to meet you." Emily was the first to actually say something directly to Danni.

"You too." She seemed a little self conscious so I rested my arm around her shoulders as she leaned into me.

I noticed the guy I don't recognize who sat across from Danni and me, staring at us. I turned my head toward Sam and mouthed a question, _who is that?_ I averted my eyes to let him know who I was talking about.

He mouthed back his response, _Oh. That's Caleb Wilson. The newest edition to our pack._

Wilson. That is the source of the voice I heard earlier. The one who said there was a feud between our great grandfather. The same one who said he's going to get back. A new edition. Of the pack. The same pack at me? Um. Not good.

After a few more minutes of waiting to see if the others were coming no one else showed up so Billy began with the stories.

It was the same as what we've heard before, but it's impossible not to become completely enthralled when they are told. Danni seemed captivated by them as well. I figured she would.

In the middle of the story telling when it switched from Billy to Quil I looked over at the dying flame to see Caleb still staring in this direction. But not at me. Danni. Something in his eyes that I see when Sam looks at Emily. When Jared looks at Kim. When Paul looks at Rachel. Quil looks at Claire. Jake looks at Nessie. Even when Edward looks at Bella.

That may be what it seems, but then again very different. Though she didn't look in his direction, he never looked away. I suddenly felt very protective of her. So I purposely wound my arm more securely, pulling her closer to my side distinctively trying to block Caleb's view by my arm.

Then I focused my attention of old Quil who was telling the story of the third wife.

After he was finished it was silent except for the slight cracking of the fire that would barely be considered a fire now. More like a flame.

We all remained silent watching the fire die out to the last tiny spark.

After the source of light was gone everyone began to leave. Including Danni and me.

Once again, when we got to her house I walked her to the door to say good bye. This time I wasn't as nervous.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked once we got to her doorstep.

"Of course. Anything."

"Those stories. Are they…true?" I smiled before I could say anything, "Never mind. That's a stupid question. Half man half wolf. That's crazy."

Uh…crazy? That's my reality. But that's what I thought at first to. I thought I was dreaming when I first phased, but after a little while I realized that it really happened. That it really is happening.

"Well…it all depends on what you believe in." I responded.

"What do you believe?"

"I think they're true. You never know what's out there."

"I think that would be cool to be half wolf."

I was _so_ tempted to comment by saying how it can be cool, it can be a huge pain. Especially if you have anger issues. I won't mention names. Paul.

But instead, I stopped myself from saying something by kissing her.

She pulled away first.

"Remember what you said earlier about meeting my dad?"

I nodded.

"Well, maybe you should. Then he could see how great you are, and maybe wouldn't be so mean."

I smiled. I think that when I do meet her dad, that's when I'll tell her the truth about myself. About werewolves, or shape-shifters. And I'll even tell her about imprinting.

"I'd love to."

"Good. Then…come back here tomorrow, and you can. This time I'll cook dinner, and you can meet my dad. But come prepared."

"Don't worry." I placed both of my burning hands on her cheeks, "It'll be fine. I promise."

"You're very optimistic aren't you?"

"Just with you." I leaned down to kiss her once more before we had to separate for a day. "I just hope you're right." She said before turning around, and walking inside. She waved before shutting the door.

"Me too.' I said to the cool wind blowing the trees sideways.

As I practically skipped to the car I remembered the promise I made to myself. Once I meet her dad I'm going to tell her the truth. I have no idea how I'm going to tell her I mean that's not something that is normally told or normally heard. And yes, _technically_ _I_ can't tell her, but I think that's all in the past. The Treaty is still there, but it's more of a truce now.

I came up with an idea. How did Edward tell Bella? I know how Jacob told her, even though he didn't and then there was Paul. That was crazy. But I know one thing I won't break it to her like Jake told Charlie. That was probably the best way anyway.

And how am I going to tell her about imprinting? This just got way more complicated than, I'm sure it has to be.

I brought the car back to the Cullen's and instead of just dropping it off, and leaving I wanted to ask Bella how Edward told her he was a vampire.

After I put the car back I knocked on the giant door when someone else appeared at the door. Rosalie.

She scoffed, and wrinkled at the sight (and smell I guess) of me.

"What do you want, mutt?" She folded her arms across her chest, and had her foot positioned to slam the door.

"I was looking for Bella…or Edward if she's not here."

She didn't even say anything else before she was gone, and Bella was where Rosalie was standing.

"Hi."

"Hey. I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Oh yeah, sure. Do you want to come in?"

"No that's fine. I don't want to get Rosalie more mad than she already is."

"I don't think that'll ever change, but all right. What do you want to ask?"

"How exactly did Edward…tell you what he is?"

"Well…Jacob kind of told me. And I figured it out from there so he never really told me. He just didn't deny it."

"Okay. All right. Well thanks." Though I didn't get much help.

"No problem." She seemed a little skeptical as to why I wanted to know, but I'm sure she'd ask Edward (if he's there), and he could tell her.

I walked away without any more idea than I had when I came here. Still clueless. I guess I'll just have to go by mouth. It can't be _too_ difficult. Right?

I wasted the night as a wolf running through the woods, ignoring everyone else's thoughts and just keeping to myself.

As the sun rose once again I had no reason to phase back to human yet, but I had no reason to stay a wolf either, and that's when I realized something about imprinting. I seriously can not live with out her now. Even being away from her is harder than ever imaginable, but something I'll just have to deal with for the time being.

Finally, as if it'd been days, I phased back to human putting on my jeans, patting my pocket to make sure the keys didn't fall out, and white shirt again making my way back to Forks. I didn't think I needed the car since we wouldn't be going anywhere.

At the door I composed myself one final time before facing Danni's number one fear that I wasn't completely prepared for anymore.

The sound of the locks unlocking came from the door before it opened slowly where Danni stood cautiously, but though she was nervous I attempted to soothe her with my smile, and she responded with a smile of her own.

"You can…come in." She opened the door a little wider, and her words shook as she spoke them.

Though she was holding the door open for me it was only open enough for a normal human to fit through, so I pressed my hand against it to push it more, but leaned down to level my head with hers to peck her lips before she spoke first.

"He's…um…right behind me." She managed to get out through the underlying fear in her voice.

I stood up straight again when I saw her father leaning against the doorframe separating the entryway and the kitchen. He looked about five-foot-ten so it felt weird since I'm taller than him. Him and Danni looked a little similar, but not distinctively. He was a lot more tan than she was, and his hair was a dark brown, but was cut very short, making him appear almost bald. But I saw the similarities in their eyes. Though Danni's were a very distinct color with the green and gold, her fathers were just green.

"Oh hello Mr. Bennett. I'm Seth Clearwater. It's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out as Danni shut the door.

He looked me up and down before shaking my hand with barely any acknowledgement, just a slight grunt.

Danni stepped between us, "So, why don't we go into the kitchen, and….avoid…awkward silences…like this one. All right."

She grabbed my arm, purposely avoiding my hand, I know can see why she's afraid of her dad. I feel threatened by his death glare he's giving me.

She leads me to through the doorframe her dad was leaning against, through the kitchen to a smaller room with a small dining table, and four chairs where three plates filled with food have been set out.

I sat down on the one to the left, Danni sat in the middle, and her dad sat in the one on the other side of her. Right across from me. And one thing I love is how Danni kept trying to lighten the mood, make things less uncomfortable, though she was the most nervous one in the room. Her dad just doesn't like me by default, and I have no clue what to think about the situation.

After we were all mostly done eating, Danni's father actually spoke to me.

"I have a question _Seth,_" He said my name with so much hatred I felt threatened, "if you don't have any intentions on marrying my daughter, then why even be together now?"

Danni looked up at him with wide eyes, "Dad!" She said shocked.

"No," I began while taking Danni's hand in my own, "he's right. It doesn't make sense," I began, but Danni interrupted me.

"Seth, don't listen to him he's just being an overprotective-"

I finished my previous sentence, "but I _do_ intend on marrying your daughter, someday."

They both were utterly shocked. Eyes wide, jaws dropped, and Danni's response is, "Um…Seth, can I talk to you for a second?" She led me out of the room, out of the house, her father not moving an inch as we walk away.

Once we're both outside she looks up at me still in shock.

"Are you serious? But…we barely know each other I mean…" She asked.

I put my finger to her lips to silence her, "Yeah. I actually am." I said, completely serious. Which I was.

"But…how? We're only teenagers, do you really think we will be together that long?"

I nodded.

"How?" She sounded doubtful.

I placed my hand against her cheek, "Because some things in life are set in stone since the beginning of time."

Her expression didn't change much until she spoke.

"So…is this a sort of proposal?"

I nodded again as a smile spread across her face.

I pulled her closer to me as I leaned down to press my lips to hers. Then there was a voice at the door behind us saying Danni's name. We pulled away from each other, and she looked down the top of her head pressing against my chest.

She looked up at me, and whispered that I should probably go.

"Do you want me to come back later?" I whispered back.

"I think it would be best for my dad not to see you soon."

"I have another way that he won't know, if you want me to come back."

Her dad called her name again. So she quickly responded.

"Of course." She smiled one last time before walking to the front door.

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Bennett. I should probably go." I said.

"Mhmm. You too Seth. Good bye."

Without another word he slammed the door, and I heard the yelling begin inside the house.

I wanted to bust in there to protect Danni, to take her away from that place I know she loathes so much, but I'll see her later. Later is also when I'll explain how I know we'll be together. Imprinting. Which also includes the news of what I really am.

For the first time since I met her, I was sort of dreading seeing her later. Not enough to convince me not to go, but just enough to actually consider.

I decided it wouldn't be long before she stormed up to her room, hiding away. So I walked around to the side of the house like I usually did, and climbed up the side just as normal, except when I reached the window I pushed it up letting the air from outside into the room that was now clearer than it is through the glass.

This was more difficult than when I was climbing through the window at my mom's house, but I managed. Swinging one leg in then ducking under the top part of it then bringing my other leg through.

I didn't want to scare her half to death when she walked in, but I don't think there's another choice, because it's not like I can go downstairs, tell her I'm going to be up in her room. I'll just have to figure something out I guess.

There was a chair in a corner of the room that I sat in, and waited for the sound of footsteps to come from the other side of the door, and in the meantime I waited.

Luckily the yelling had stopped, and now all I heard was a blasting T.V. with some reality show I've never heard of, and dishes crashing all around.

After, who knows how long, I heard her tread up the stairs then finally outside the door. She groaned while entering the room, and slamming the door behind her.

"Is it something I did?" I asked from across the room.

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Seth? How?…" I could tell she was shocked and pleased at my presence.

"An old trick from my brother, and close friend." I replied.

"Which is? Scaring a person half to death?"

"Close. Climbing through the window. So is he mad at what I said?"

"No. Well yes, but no. He's just mad in general. It's so stupid! He doesn't care about my life at all!"

I walked over to her and enclosed my arms around her to show her that I'm here to protect her, and that I'm here no matter what. Whatever happens we're in it together.

She threw her arms around my back, and burying her face into my shirt. I kissed the hair on the top of her head before resting my cheek there.

We stayed like that for a while, as I worked up the nerve to tell her what I needed, and also feared to say.

"Danni." I whispered her name knowing this is it. There is no turning back now.

"Hm?" She responded not moving.

"I need to tell you something. Something…very important." This time she looked up at me.

"All right. What is it?"

"I…I think you should sit down for this."

"Okay." We released our grip from each other as she walked over to her bed, and sat down cross-legged.

I sat on the floor by the bed, resting one arm on the comforter.

"All right. Well this is really difficult for me to say because I've never really _told_ anyone before." Maybe Jake had the better idea showing Charlie instead of telling him. Which is what I planned since I had no idea how to put it into words.

"You know what, let's go for a walk."

"Oh. O-kay?"

This would give part of it away already, but what have I got to lose now? I climbed through the window, standing on the vine that can barely hold me.

"Get on my back."

"What?"

"Like I'm going to give you a piggyback ride."

"Oh. All right."

Once she climbed out the window, and carefully did as I said. I jumped down.

"How'd you do that?"

"That's part of what I'm going to tell you."

And though I know it's dangerous, I didn't see anyone around so with her clinging onto my back I ran into the forest. Full speed. Her grip around my neck tightened practically choking me, but we were there before she actually could.

I leaned back so her feet touched the ground, and slowly she unlocked her hands from each other, and slid them over my shoulders as they fell to her sides.

"W-what was that?" I could tell she struggled to get the words out.

"Part of what I'm going to tell you." I pulled my shirt off over my head, and her expression became confused.

"Hold on." I went back a little deeper into the trees to remove my jeans, and underwear. Then through the nerves, I found all my power to phase.

Once I did I knew she would probably run, far, far away from me, and never speak to me again, and I won't even get to tell her about imprinting. So she'll never know.

Slowly, I emerged from the trees, my head low, ears back, tail down. Her reaction was exactly how I expected it to be.

Her eyes wide with fear, back against a tree, and prepared to run. I still walked slowly toward her. One paw at a time. As I came closer she attempted to back up farther, but couldn't because of the tree blocking her way. But one thing she didn't do was run away.

I didn't want to get too close, but I couldn't think of any other way for her to know it's me.

Though she was very afraid I nudged my snout under her hand to set onto the fur on my head. And looked at her with my mom sincerest look.

Her breathing became heavy, and I could hear her rapid heartbeat from where I stand. She just looked at me through the fear, and I stepped one step closer for her to see my eyes more clearly.

She slid her hand off my head, and shock filled the place where fear was.

"Seth?"

I nodded as her jaw dropped.

"H-how? This…..this is _impossible_ I mean….you….you're human…but…."

I shook my head, and wanted to say "not exactly", but obviously I couldn't. So I ran back into the forest, and phased back again. Put my boxers, and pants back on before facing her once again.

"Hi" I said once I saw her again. She was still flat against a tree, but began to part from it as she saw me.

"So…that really was you?"

I nodded in response, "Yeah. Not exactly what you expected I'm sure."

"But…How?"

"Remember the stories?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's how. I'm not sure of any other way to explain it."

"But….y-you're…"

"I know."

She sighed, "Is there anything else that's…part of this…I'm not even sure what to call it."

"You can call it shape shifting. And actually there is one other thing. Other than that is the reason why, as you know, my skin is so hot." I felt bad adding more suspense, but this wasn't as bad as the wolf news. Imprinting is actually a good thing.

"Well, maybe I should sit down for this one, and before you tell me the other thing will you explain more about this?" She had sat down on the dirt ground covered in leaves, and sticks, but seemed so distracted to mind the discomfort.

"Whatever I can, sure." I walked over to where she was now sitting, and plopped myself down across from her.

"All right." That was my signal for her to start asking the questions.

"When do you, turn into…a wolf?" Her voice got quieter as she said "wolf".

"Whenever I get really angry. Other than other, almost anytime I want."

"So, none of that full moon stuff then? What about silver bullets?"

"I'm not sure about that one, but I highly doubt it. We heal very fast."

"How many others are there?"

I counted in my head, "Eight. Now. There are a few more in independent packs though."

"That's all I can think of right now. So is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes, but I'll take you back home now since this one isn't as big."

She nodded, but didn't move yet so I scooped her up in my arms, and she looked surprised.

I made another risky move as I ran back, with her in my arms, to her house once again.

Once we got there I instructed her how to climb up the vine as I remained on the ground incase she fell, but she made it up, and through the window no problem. So I followed.

She sat cross legged in the middle of her bed waiting for me to get through the window.

She patted the edge of the bed for me to sit. So I did.

"You seem surprisingly okay for having a wolf in your room." I commented since she did seem slightly better now.

"I trust you." She said.

"Good. Well. All right. Another part about being what I am is…we do this thing called 'imprint'."

"Sounds painful."

I chuckled, "It's not. It's actually a good thing. A very, very good thing."

She seemed confused.

"Imprinting happens when we see someone, and just know they are the person we are meant to be with. Forever. It's a little like love aat first sight, but stronger, and it exists. There's just a feeling that completely takes over you. I can't really describe it any further than imprinting."

She looked shocked, stunned, speechless.

"I expected that response." I stood up, and turned to leave, but she grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't leave." She said simply while standing up herself, "You don't believe in love at first sight?"

"Not unless it's imprinting." I responded, then remember what Emily said. And knew I'd been proved wrong.

"Well you're wrong. How do you think I fell for you?"

"My undeniable charm? Or intoxicating good looks?" I joked.

"Those both might have had a _little_ to do with it." She joked back.

"All right. Well it's late, you should probably go to bed." I reluctantly said.

"What about you? Do you not sleep?"

"No. I do. Just not as much as I probably should."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked.

She nodded, "Of course."

I kissed her forehead, then turned back to the window, and as I was ducking underneath it she took my hand that was still inside so I turned to look back at her.

"You don't have to go, you know. You can stay here if you want."

"Do you want me to stay?"

She nodded, automatically.

"Well all right." I climbed back through the window to be inside again, and scanned the room, "So where will I sleep?"

"Oh the floor of course."

"I guess that's where dogs _are _supposed to sleep."

She laughed a little while walking to her dresser, pulling out some pajamas.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to change."

I nodded in response. And sat on the floor of her room. Leaning against the wall.

She came back in loose pants that were too long for her, they covered her feet, and dragged on the floor. And a giant t shirt that most went down to her knees.

She got on her bed, I heard her arrange the blankets as she settled into them, then sat up, and faced me.

"I was….just kidding…"

"About me staying? That's fine." I stood up again.

"No. No, about sleeping on the floor."

"Then where should I sleep?"

She hesitated for a second before scooting over until she was practically off the side of the bed, and patted the empty space next to her.

"Oh, no that's fine. I'm really fine with the floor."

"But, what if I want you to." She made a face that made me melt. It was, seriously, _impossible_ to say no to. I think she's found my weakness.

"Well, okay."

She smiled as I went over to her, and laid down on the bed over the blankets. She scooted closer to me, settling in. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as her head nestled on my shoulder.

"Night Seth." I could hear her smile through her tired voice.

"Night." I responded leaning my head down on hers, and drifting off to sleep.

My eyes opened slowly looking barely any different than it did last night. I looked around at my surroundings to see Danni's room around me. Then I looked down to see her head resting on my bare chest one of my arms wrapped tightly around her, as she lie peacefully asleep. I couldn't help, but smile at the sight. But not just at that, the fact that the night before wasn't a dream. She knows the truth. The whole truth, and is okay with it. Okay with me. As I am.

I moved a little, but trying hard not to disturb her, though I did. The second I moved I heard her take in a deep breath, and stir around slightly. Then slowly lifted her head up to look at me. Her long hair in her face, and all flipped to one side. And yet to me, she still glowed. She practically had a golden light ring around her. Though her eyes, groggy and not quite open all the way yet, and face paler than usually. Plus half oh her face was hidden by her thick hair. Still, in my eyes, she couldn't look more perfect.

"Morning." I said smiling at her.

Though she smiled, and laughed a little she looked down as her hair fell completely over her eyes, sadly blocking my view.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I know I look like crap in the morning." She pushed the fallen hair from her face piling it on top of her head.

So I took the opportunity to sit up, and place my hand on her cheek and speak, "Don't even _think_ that. You are _always_ beautiful."

"Does imprinting make you blind?" She asked with a laugh.

"Not quite." I joked while leaning over to press my lips to hers.

She pulled away first, "Wow," She began, "You were serious."

"Of course I was serious." I chuckled, kissing her again.

We both pulled away, I leaned back again. So did she, do we were in the same spot that were when we fell asleep.

There we lay in silence, as if we were asleep again. But I think she has a problem with the quiet because she was the one to break it.

"So, Mr. Clearwater, what are your plans for the day?" She asked putting on a British accent.

"I don't know, Ms. Bennett, why don't you tell me?" I replied in a British accent of my own.

"Well…we could stay here all day, though I think that would eventually get a little boring. Or…we could go to La Push which could be a little more interesting than here…._Or_ you could come up with some ideas before I start rambling for an hour." She smiled up at me.

"All right. Well I have an idea. Let's go down to La Push, and you can meet Emily, for more than two seconds this time. I think you two will get along really well."

She shrugged, "Okay. That's cool. I'll go change, then we can go."

"Sounds good."

She got up off the bed, and went to her dresser to get some clothes.

"I'll wait outside." I said getting off the bed myself.

"Okay." She said as I climbed out the tiny window, and jumped down to the ground.

I waited outside, leaning against a wall, and I can pretty much tell what everyone who walks by is thinking. "Who is this giant man-child with his shirt off doing?" Just the looks they give me has that written all over their face.

Finally, Danni came out of the house, and jumped around the corner smiling, and was now in skinny jeans, and sweatshirt. Her hair in a ponytail.

"Ready?" She asked with a ton of enthusiasm.

"Of course."

"How are we getting there?"

I nodded toward the forest, and she didn't look too thrilled.

"Running? Are you going to be human or," She leaned forward and whispered, "wolf."

"Which would you prefer because you don't look too happy."

"No. No it's fine it's just very dizzying….is that a word?"

I laughed, "I think so. So what kind of transportation would you like to take today?"

"Which is easier for you?"

"Probably human. It's less of a hassle."

"Then human it is."

We walked to the trees, since the sun was up, even if it's hidden by the clouds, the people walking around would be able to see us.

Once we reached the trees I scooped her up in my arms, cradling her close to me with her arms wrapped around my neck, when I begin racing through the forest.

I held my body over her as I ran shielding her from any stray branches or leaves that could scratch her delicate skin.

The forest was reaching an end as the trees became thinner and thinner, and when they were gone I slowed down, and set Danni down, helping her to steady herself so she won't fall over from the dizziness.

And from there we strolled over to Sam and Emily's house.

I knocked on the door, but didn't wait for someone to answer before I let us in.

"Hello?" I called through the house.

"Yeah?" A thin, weak, voice replied for a different room.

"Emily?" I asked.

"Be right there." The voice responded not sounding much better.

"Are you okay?" I asked to no response.

There was a flush toward the back of the house, and Emily emerged from the back of the house.

"Sorry. Morning sickness. It's _great_." She said looking pretty pale.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If this is a bad time we can come back…"

"No. No. No." She said shaking her head as if I said the craziest thing ever.

"Oh-kay? Well You two have met before, but briefly so, again, Danni this is Emily. Emily, Danni."

"Danni, it's nice to meet you, and get a better look at you except for the glow of a fire. So you're the newest…" Her voice trailed off before she could finish her sentence to look at me. I guessed to get a signal if she new about the wolf concept. I nodded.

"Newest what?" Danni asked, feeling lost.

"The newest wolf girl." She said it as if it were a huge honor, which wouldn't be quite how I would put it.

"Oh that's what were called." Danni stated, giggling then looking up at me.

"Yup. Pretty much." Emily responded, "Well Sam isn't here right now, but should be back soon if you want to wait. Or if have other stuff to do that's fine."

"Oh no. We have absolutely nothing to do all day." I told her as Danni agreed silently.

"Oh. Okay, well I don't really think here is much more interesting." Emily lightly laughed as the little smile she had now faded, and she held her stomach with one hand then covered her mouth with the other for a second.

"Plus I really don't think you want to be around the sick pregnant woman." She added once it had passed.

"You two probably want to go because you never know when it'll-" Her sentence was cut short as she clamped her hand over her mouth again, and ran to the bathroom.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I yelled to her.

It took a second before she responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Go, it's okay."

"All right. Are you sure?" I felt bad leaving her here without Sam or someone.

It was another few seconds before she spoke again, "Don't worry about it. He'll be home any minute, and I'm going to yell at him for doing this to me." She chuckled a little before the coughing began again.

"Are you_ sure_?" I asked, very nervous to leave her.

"Just go, really it's fine! I feel bad you have to listen to this. I'm sorry you caught me at such a bad time, Danni."

"Oh. No. It's no problem, really. I understand." Danni responded.

There wasn't a response for a while so we decided it'd be best to leave her. Sam probably would be home soon anyway since I know how difficult it is to stay away from the one you've imprinted on.

With that thought I wrapped my arm that's around Danni's back tighter, pulling her closer to me.

"Sorry about that." I said looking down.

"About what?" She seemed bewildered by my comment.

"About Emily. She's pregnant, and yeah…"

"So…That's not your fault. People get sick it's fine. Why the guilt?" She chuckled a little asking the last question.

"Because I want things to be perfect for you." I stepped in front of her stopping her tracks, and placed my hands on her cheeks so she'd look into my eyes.

"Wow…" She paused averting her eyes away, then looking back at me, "You are way too good for me."

"Now why would you think _that?_" She must really doubt herself, because if anything I should be questioning why she is okay with me. I'm the one who turns into a giant wolf.

"Because I just don't deserve you." She responded.

"Well you're _definitely_ wrong about that." I said while leaning down to press my lips to hers.

We pulled away from each other, and I removed my palms from her cheeks, and slipped my hand into hers intertwining our fingers together.

"So, where are we going now?" She asked as we began walking again.

"My mom's. She really wants to meet you."

Danni smiled, "Sounds good."

We walked slowly, human speed, to my house that I'm now considering a home again.

Stepping to the door I ring the doorbell in case we're catching her at a bad time, though I doubt it.

There is a sound from inside the door then it opens with my mom standing there a few inches taller than Danni, but smiles as she sees us.

"Seth. Hi. Come in. Both of you, come on in."

We step through the doorframe, and she closes it behind us.

"Who is this?" She asks referring to Danni, though I can tell she knows.

"Oh, mom, this is Danni. Danni, this is my mom Sue Clearwater."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Clearwater." Danni smiled, and said a little quietly.

"Oh, please, call me Sue. Please. It is such a huge pleasure to meet you."

Danni seemed shocked by how nice my mom is, I think it's because she's so used to her dad yelling at her, and it's so different to have an adult-or parent-to be nice to her. Truly, I think her father ruined her look on all adults that they are all like that because that's what she knows.

"I'm sorry I'm not doing anything interesting right now. If I knew you were coming over I would've cleaned the place up, and prepared more."

"Oh, don't worry about that, mom. We're getting it a lot today." I didn't know what else to say. No one else seemed to either.

The day was slowly becoming more and more boring. Not uninteresting because Danni was with me so I didn't feel incomplete as I usually do. Just that we can't find anything to do makes me think it's boring her.

We stayed at my mom's house for a while longer just all of us talking. Mainly Danni and my mom, they were getting to know each other. Comparing reactions to the wolf news, avoiding my father's. But I didn't mind all the talking. I was here. With Danni. It couldn't be any more perfect in my eyes.

When they sun was beginning to set Danni decided her dad would start to get worried about where she was. If only he knew as long as she's with me she's safer than any plastic bubble could put her in. I wouldn't let _anything_ come close to hurting her.

My mom and Danni hugged good bye before we started on our way back to Forks.

"You know, sometimes I just don't want to go home." Danni said as we made our way into the forest.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused by how that came up.

"It's just…your mom is super sweet. And I have nothing to look forward to at home, and sometimes I just think about not going back there."

"I know how you feel. When I first phased I didn't want to go home, I was afraid they would kick me out, not accept me anymore and I'd be on my own. I guess what actually did happen was worse."

"What are you talking about? Your mom is fine with it."

"Yeah. She wasn't at first. But my dad…he….He had a heart attack from the news."

She flung her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God. I'm so sorry, I had no clue."

"Why are you sorry? It isn't your fault. It was just too much for him to handle. The news that Leah, and I turn into giant wolves. It's some pretty intense news."

"Leah? Who's Leah?"

"Oh, you met her at the campfire. She's my only real sibling."

"Real?"

"The others aren't really my brothers. We just say that because we're so close being in the pack."

"Oh. Okay. But I really am sorry."

"It's fine. We miss him, but time goes on."

We continued walking deeper into the thick greenery of the forest.

I stopped walking which then made Danni stop. I held my hand out for her, "Ready?" I asked.

"I'm never ready to go home." She replied then reluctantly took my hand. I enclosed her hand in my own, swung her around behind me so she's on my back. Then once I feel her arms are secured then began running, picking up speed the farther I got.

Once the familiar city came into view I slowed down, and took her arms from around my neck. Let go of the left one, but tightened my grip on the right as we walked the remainder of the way to her house.

At the door she turned to look at me, and grabbed the hand that wasn't already holding hers.

"Today has been fun." She said looking up into my eyes.

"Sorry it was kind of boring though, I guess I should've planned it a little more thoroughly." I shook my head, but not breaking our gaze.

"Don't even think that. It couldn't have been more perfect."

I took one of my hands that was intertwined with hers, and placed it behind her neck with my thumb stroking her cheek. I leaned forward, and felt her rise up on her toes though that doesn't make her much taller. I leaned down the rest of the ay to meet her lips with my own.

We pulled away, and I love her smile after we kiss. It's so bright, and show real, pure happiness.

"Are you going to come back later?" She asked while standing back flat on her feet again.

"The real question is do you _want_ me to come back later?"

"I'll have to think about that one." She joked, purposely looking away, "Of course."

She raised up on her toes again. I leaned down. She pecked my lips. Smiled. Said good bye. Never looking away as she walked inside, shutting the door blocking our view from each other anymore.

I didn't know if I should go up to her room now, or wait until she was going to bed.

Then I remembered I really have nothing else to do. Without her I have really no life.

I walked to the back of the house, climbed up the side. The window was still open so I carefully climbed in not making a noise as my feet hit the floor because I know they are right downstairs.

Once I was all the way in her room there wasn't any footfalls on the stairs or down the hall so I sat down in the chair in the corner.

I sat there waiting for her. Luckily there was no yelling from downstairs so her dad must be in a decent mood. Though when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, for a split second I was afraid it was her father, though they were light, almost undetectable by human ears.

The door opened letting in a strip of light before it spread to most of the room. There was a figure standing there that reached over to the light switch illuminating the entire room.

She didn't say anything acknowledging me, she just smiled. Shut the door behind her, then talked quietly.

"How long have you been here?" She asked.

"For as long as you've been down there." I stood up again.

"Oh. I'm sorry. If I knew you were coming here right away I would've too, but I thought you were going to come back later. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry? It's fine. I thought I explained how difficult it is for me to stay away from you."

"And that's why I'm sorry." Her smile grew wider, "You know you don't have to stand."

I looked around, and remembered I was standing, "Right. Well I do that in case you kick me out."

She laughed, "You don't have to worry about that yet. But I do have some more questions."

She walked over to her bed, and sat down.

"About?" I took a step toward the bed to sit down by her.

"Well my dad heard something today at work, and asked me if I knew about it, though he doesn't really believe. But I want to know if it's true."

"Sure. What is it?"

"He heard that in town there is a…questionable family."

"Questionable? What do you mean?"

"I mean…people think they're…not human."

I shifted. She's talking about the Cullen's. She has to be. What if people know. What would happen? How long would it be before they found out about us? What would we do then? Would I tell Danni about the Cullen's? What they really are? No. No way. Maybe. I don't know. I need help.

"Explain 'not human'" I avoiding everything I could.

"Well…people are assuming they're…um…every heard of Dracula?"

I nodded slowly, "Vampires."

She shivered at the word, but nodded slightly.

"Do you know anything?"

What am I going to do? I can't avoiding it forever she already knows about werewolves. I have to. It's my only choice. Reluctantly I told her.

"Yes. I uh… I do. There name is the Cullens."

"Yeah, he mentioned that name. They're…um…"

"Vampires? Yeah."

She gulped nervously, "How many are there?"

"Eight. Well guess eight and a half." I didn't know whether to refer Renesmee as a full vampire, not a vampire, or half. Half seemed better.

"Eight and a_ half_?"

"Yeah. Bella was human, and her and Edward had a daughter while she was human making half a vampire."

"Are they…dangerous?"

"No. They're vegetarians."

She looked at me like I was crazy.

"They only eat animals."

"You say that like it's a normal everyday thing for everyone."

"Do you eat meat?"

She nodded slowly.

"Then it's the same thing."

She hesitated looking uncomfortable in the conversation.

"Don't worry. They won't ever come _close _to hurting you." I told her while resting my hand over her tensed fingers.

She looked up through her eyelashes at me, and I just smiled to calm her down. Though she didn't seem like she felt like smiling she did anyway. But it didn't last long before she yawned.

"You're tired." I didn't ask, I stated, "Lay down." I instructed getting up, and lifting the comforter and sheets up as she climbed underneath them. Even though we both know she'll end up kicking them off anyway since my body heat provides more warmth than any blanket would.

Once she settled under the blankets I laid down next to her on top of the blankets. We looked at each other in the dark. I had one arm around her back, as we laid in her bed, I began to feel her cool fingers running along my bare stomach. She makes her way to my face running her hand across my forehead down my nose, my lips then down my neck, along my shoulders feeling the hardened muscles back down my chest tracing each indent of muscle until she was at my waist line. I took her hand in my own, and held it tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I want to always remember every single detail of you, no matter what."

"There's no need because I will _always_ be with you"

"Well what if I go blind, then I want to remember."

Then I lifted her hand that was in my own, up to my lips and kissed each of her fingers lightly.

"Well, I planned to remember that a little differently." She said.

"Oh really? And how was that?" I responded, smiling.

She sat up a little bit to look down at me. I felt her hair brush against the top of my chest where her hand rests. She leaned down to rest her lips on mine. The fire of our touch ignited hotter than my skin.

We pulled away from each other, and she rested her head on my shoulder nestling her head by my neck. I pulled her closer to me. Then not even a minute later her breathing pattern changed. I knew she'd fallen asleep. Because of that it didn't take long for me to do the same.

I woke up to the very loud sound of an obnoxious horn that sounded like it came from an oversized truck outside of the open window. It didn't seem to affect Danni because she didn't move.

I was right about the blanket situation because I looked down at the foot of the bed where all the blankets were piled. I couldn't help but laugh a little since they serve no purpose while I'm here.

I stroked Danni's hair while I waited for her to wake up. Watching her sleep has to be the most peaceful, and pleasing thing in the world. Her steady breath, eyes closed. The peace that she was filled with was almost contagious.

Time passed. I'm not sure how much time, but I just watched her. Enjoying every slight move she makes until she woke up.

She took in a deep breath, and stretched out a little then saw her look up at me, and slowly open her eyes. Then a little smile spread across her lips while closing her eyes and looking down again.

"Morning, beautiful." I said while pressing my lips to the hair on the top of her head.

I heard a little laugh come from her throat, "I don't know how you think _this_ is beautiful." She ran her fingers through her bed head.

"I think you're _always_ beautiful. Didn't we go over this yesterday?" I responded taking her hand that was tangled in her hair, and removing it from her head, and holding it lightly.

"Yeah, but I thought, maybe, you got some of your sight back by now." She joked.

"I think you should face the truth." I told her.

"What's the truth?"

"That you are stunningly beautiful even in your most vulnerable stages." I smiled.

She seemed speechless. Like I surprised her with my response.

"You…you…" She began to speak before I silenced her with my lips on hers because though she seemed like she wanted to say something she wasn't quite sure what it was she wanted to say.

"So, what town would you like to spend the day in?" I asked her feeling a little stupid from that question. It just seemed odd.

"How about La Push again. Forks is too boring now. Not that it's ever been very exciting."

"I understand. That's fine."

"Cool. I'll just change then we'll go." She said while sliding off the bed.

She grabbed some clothes from her dresser, left the room for a few minutes then came back in a black V neck, black jacket, skinny jeans, and green Vans. Plus her hair was now combed out.

"I'm good now." She said.

So I stood up off the bed, and we both strolled over to the window. I squeezed out first, standing right outside to help her climb out then hold her as we jumped down to the ground.

Hand-in-hand we walked to the forest, and I remembered I haven't phased in a while. On accident or purpose. I think Danni helps keep me calm. Something in me feels as if I could never be angry again. Maybe this is the sign of when it goes away, and maybe I can age again.

I doubt it. I'm sure it takes more control. Control I don't have yet, and I'm not sure how to get.

Once we were in the forest instead of swinging her onto my back, and racing through the forest. I took her arm, leaned down until our lips met.

I walked forward slowly as she walked backwards with me until there was a tree. Still kissing she leaned against it as I stretched my arm out to lean against the tree.

When we finally pulled away she was breathing heavily. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Well what a cute little moment, we have here." The voice said. I turned around and saw Caleb standing there not looking pleased at me, but his eyes darted to Danni and they softened immensely. I glared at him.

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" I asked trying to advert his attention from Danni who was now hiding behind me seeming frightened from Caleb.

"I heard you two coming, and I wanted to come say hello."

"Okay. So hi. Bye. See ya." I told him taking Danni's hand to begin to walk the other way away.

"Whoa, wait a minute we haven't even had a chance to talk." He stopped us.

"What do you want to talk about? Why is it such a big deal you just _had_ to say hi to us?"

He stepped closer, and I got more protective of Danni.

"Don't you get it?" He was still staring at Danni, but talking to me. It made me feel sick.

"I imprinted on her." His eyes danced with victory as I tensed my muscles.

"What?" I asked coldly through my teeth.

"What?" Danni said stunned looking up at me for guidance, but it was too late.

"So I guess it all comes down to her decision who she wants to be with."

I clenched my fists together, and felt the physical phasing begin since my emotions were now out of my limited control. A tingling began in my toes all the way up my body shaking as the tingle past. Suddenly, within a second a deep growl escaped my throat as the anger took over my eyes, and the fur took over my body. Paws burst from my feet and hands. A muzzle grew on my face as I changed into a wolf.

Danni backed away to the tree when my snarling toward Caleb increased, and the snapping began. I realized he's in a weak state. Human. I could rip him to shreds right here. Right now. I would win in a second.

A deep growl escaped my throat as I leaned forward pinning Caleb to the ground I was snapping as I felt him begin to phase himself. Once he did I was thrown backwards, and even though I felt my back get scratched up I also felt the cuts heal over.

I made my way back onto my feet as my growls became more intense and violent. An evil grin spread across his muzzle, and his eyes taunted me.

"_What's the matter? Afraid of a little competition?"_ His voice burned my thoughts like acid. Or fire. They seemed to stab me with each letter that was spoken.

I jumped forward grabbing a hold of his neck, biting down hard until I tasted blood then threw him around. He yelled in pain, but recovered quickly since he was back on his feet since as fast as he was off.

We both snarled then lunged at each other. Crashing together I felt some bones in my abdomen almost shatter, but it was just my mind playing tricks on me while I'm weak.

"_Dear, innocent, pure Seth is mad. I'm shocked. This almost _never_ happens."_ He thought again.

"_That's because I've never had a reason to be pissed off before, but I do now_"

I lifted my paw swinging it around knocking him in the side of the head. My claws bared digging into his skull.

His teeth showed as he leaped forward digging his sharp teeth into my back, but I fell backward falling right on his head.

He cried out in pain, but I ignored his inconvenience.

"_What's the matter? Afraid that I won?"_ I mocked him with his own words.

"_You actually fell for that._" He thought regaining his stability, but still giving me an evil grin that I'd love to smack off his face.

"_Fell for what?"_ I snapped.

"_That I imprinted on her. Please. But clearly I'd be the safer choice._" He nodded toward where she was once standing, but was now curled on the forest floor.

"_What did you do?"_ I fired at him.

"_I didn't do anything. You did. On your rampage toward me you forgot about her, and sent her flying back._"

I guess I was caught up in my own anger I didn't notice. Quickly, I phased back to help her.

Once I did I walked back to her, and saw she was unconscious. I felt horrible. But had to get her to the hospital. Quick.

I scooped her up in my arms holding her limp body tightly against my warm one to make sure she doesn't get too cold from the weather, and her body not fully functioning at the moment.

The temptation to go back and rip Caleb to shreds was impossible to ignore. But my love for Danni, and the need to make sure she is safe again was more important, and stronger.

I turned the other way back to Forks, and began running to the hospital. I don't care if I'm seen. That doesn't matter to me. Danni's welfare is the only thing that I'm focused on.

The door flew open from my kick as I rushed to the receptionist counter.

"Is Dr. Carlisle Cullen in right now?! It's an emergency!"

"Yeah he is. What is the problem?" She was surprisingly calm. Plus why would she ask that when I clearly have a girl in unbearable pain in my arms. She was now party conscious, and was making a little whimpering noise and had tears rolling down her cheeks.

I felt my heart break in my chest. I'm such an idiot! I thought she was back up farther than she was. Gah! I should've know, but Caleb got the best of me I couldn't control it anymore. Now the guilt was eating every part of me. I guess this is what Sam has to live with everyday when he looks at Emily. Remembering the day he lost it, and gave her the scar that will remain there forever.

But the scar of this moment in my memory will broadcast every time I look at her smiling face. If she'll even talk to me again once this is over.

"Just get him!" I yelled feeling tears start to form in the corners of my eyes. I blinked them away.

The woman jumped back in her chair looking at me wide-eyed, and frightened, but slowly got up, and ran behind a door.

Carlisle pushed the door open his eyes urgent.

"Seth," He looked at me then down at Danni in my arms, "Get me a stretcher!"

Three other people rushed out of the door pushing a stretcher, and Carlisle instructed me to lay her down on it carefully. Then they pushed the stretcher with her on it back behind the doors. I tried to follow, but Carlisle stopped me.

"You can't come back there, but don't worry it'll be fine. I won't even ask what happened." He told me in a calming tone before running back after the other people. I stood in the middle of a calm hospital watching the door swing back and forth a couple times before settling. Unlike my emotions.

I sat in an uncomfortable chair too small for me, nervously bouncing my leg, and messing with my hands waiting for any news. Any anything that could reassure me. That could calm me down. That could help me.

I would jump every time the door swung open, but disappointment would fill me when it wasn't Carlisle or anyone to tell me anything about Danni.

Finally, one of the times it opened there was Carlisle. I stood up, and ran over to him.

"She's fine. But she was injured pretty badly." I flinched because I know those injuries were caused by me.

"How bad?" I managed to say though I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"She has three broken ribs, a pretty deep gash in her arm, and a few more minor scrapes on her face."

Suddenly, I felt as if those things had happened to me. My ribs ached, I felt as if there was blood oozing from my arm, and as if my face burned from cuts. That must be another sign of guilt.

"You can go in there now if you want though. She's asleep now." He told me.

I didn't even ask anything more before pushing my way back through the door, and finding her room.

Once I did I peered in, and saw Danni lying there paler than usual attached to a bunch of wires, and machines. There was a slow beeping coming from one.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Each time I heard it I felt as I was being stabbed in the gut from the memories of why it is beeping.

I made my way next to her in bed. I picked up her hand that wasn't attached to the arm covered in bandages. I lightly kissed the palm as the tears in my eyes finally fell.

"Danni, I am so, so, so incredibly sorry. You have no idea." I whispered to here even though I doubt she can hear me since she's sleeping, but it made me feel a little better. I'll tell her again once she's awake.

"You don't even know the guilt I'm feeling. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in here. You wouldn't be hurt, and you probably wouldn't have the thought to never speak to me again. So I'm sorry." I held her hand to my cheek.

I just watched her through my tears. Her eyes closed, her head bandaged around the forehead with some steri-strips along the bone around her eye, down to her chin. Plus on her right hand-the one I'm not already holding-it is bandaged from her wrist up past her elbow.

I can't see the damage of her abdomen since it's covered by the hospital gown, and blanket, but I don't want to. I don't want to see the extent of the damage I caused. The pain I inflicted on her. The action I can not take back.

I'm not sure how long I sit like that before I see her eyes flutter open slowly. Very slowly as if even that is painful for her. I flinched. But smiled to see her golden green eyes again.

"Hey." I said quietly while standing up.

"Hey." She responded while managing a little smile.

"Look Danni, I'm so unbelievably sorry, you have no idea how guilty I feel. I should've controlled my temper better. I know that. But he just got to me, and I couldn't control it any longer. And for that one second I just thought about getting back at him more than where you were, and if you were in a safe place away from me." I could've gone on, but she was making a shhing sounds. A quiet one. But it was there.

"Seth," She began very quietly it was difficult to hear her, "It wasn't your fault. I should've seen it coming, and gotten away from you. So don't blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself, and feel guilty for something I did."

"What?!" I was almost appalled that she blamed herself for what I did to her, "Don't say that! You weren't the one who lost your temper, and you aren't the one who hurt yourself. _I'm_ the reason for your broken ribs. _I'm_ the reason your arm is bandaged. _I'm_ the reason your face is scratched up. So please, don't blame yourself." She got quiet.

"But Seth I-" She started to speak again, but I silenced her by putting my finger to her lips.

"Would you _please_ stop trying to argue?" I felt her body relax in defeat.

"Fine. Then will you stop feeling guilty?" She said sweetly looking up pleading with her eyes.

Though I know I won't ever stop feeling guilty I nod to make her happy. Which makes her smiled.

I know it's risky, and I probably shouldn't, but I leaned down, and lightly pressed my lips to hers for a second. I didn't want to hurt her more than I already have. Every single little thing I do could be risky for her. It's like I'm a mix of Sam and Edward. I know how they both feel, and the pain they feel. Or…well….for Edward, felt. But I know now.

"Are _you_ okay?" Danni asked. I must've zoned out into thought, and not noticed, but her voice pulled me back to this reality.

I looked her up and down again, actually getting the chills scanning over the injuries again. But I know she'll get upset if I say, "No. I will never forgive myself for what I did to you. I don't know how you are okay with this. I don't know how you haven't yelled at me to leave, and never see you again. I just don't understand how you are staying this calm in the presence of a monster." But I can't say that. I can't even _think_ that without it showing on my facial expressions.

So the only thing I can say is.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be okay. I'm just glad you're fine."

And then I leaned down again to kiss her so she won't have the chance to see through to my real emotion bubbling at the surface. How I'm not okay. How after this day it won't ever be the same for me. Or for her. For us. This event has changed us forever.

**Epilogue-**

**Finally**

A familiar song played, but it was outside my mind. Clearly not a dream. I'm pulled out of my sleep by the noise, and I realized it was Danni's phone. She continued to sleep peacefully her head on my chest, and blankets kicked off.

I reach over to the nightstand careful not to disturb her, I see the number, and it's Sam so I decide to answer it.

"Hello?" I whisper, but he did not.

"Seth?! Good! No one else knew where you were. Hurry! Come down to Forks hospital!"

"Why? What's wrong? Who's hurt?" My whisper had grown louder.

"No one's hurt. No. Seth, I'm about to be a father!"

"What?!" I said in a normal tone. Emily was having her baby, "All right. We'll be right there! Congrats!"

I hung up the phone, and began to wake Danni carefully.

Lightly I kissed her hair on the top of her head, then her forehead, there was no response. So I kissed her cheek. She stirred and groaned a little, but she wasn't awake. Slowly, I lifted her chin which made her barely open her eyes so I leaned down to kiss her lips. That woke her up.

"Well hi. What time is it?" She asked once I pulled away.

"Early, but we have to go down to Forks hospital." I was already getting out of the bed.

"Why? What's happened? To who?" She was as worried as I had been.

"Emily's having her baby right now."

Clearly, she wasn't all the way awake yet because it took her a second to register what I just said.

"Oh! Oh my gosh!" She jumped out of bed, "Well what are we waiting for come on let's go!"

I instructed her to wrap her arms around my neck, we'll go out the window so we won't wake her dad.

With her on my back I ran to the place were last time we were I was at the most upset state of my life, but this time it's good.

As we stormed through the door the tiny room was crowded with the entire pack, Edward, Bella, and Esme who all were obviously not pleased with the smell of all the wolves.

"Where are Sam and Emily?" I asked since they were the only two I didn't see.

"They're in the delivery room with Carlisle. So we're all waiting." Edward answered.

"All right." I sighed with relief as Danni and me went to find a seat so we could wait as well.

After about a half an hour or hour. I'm not exactly sure. Sam came out of the room with the widest smile I've ever seen on his face.

"Well?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"Are you all ready to meet my son?" The entire room burst into cheers, hoots, and hollers, in a few years we'll have another member of the pack.

"Two at a time can come in." He continued.

Jacob was the first one to jump up to go in, him and Renesmee.

Two at time would go in, and Bella, Edward, and Esme decided it would be most fair for all the wolves to go in first. Danni and I were the last of the pack to enter.

Sam led us back, and when he opened the door there was Emily laying in bed holding a blanket, but in the blanket was the newest addition to our pack.

We walk closer until we have a full view. Emily was smiling down at the tiny person, then up at us.

Finally we saw. He looked so similar to Sam, but he looked a lot like Emily as well.

"Aw." Danni was the first one to say something.

"Would you like to hold him?" Emily asked. Danni automatically nodded.

Carefully, she handed her over to Danni's waiting arms. I leaned over her shoulder to get a better look. He was already sleeping, so I couldn't see his eye color, but I'm sure it's brown since Sam and Emily both have brown eyes. But he had some black hair. As I looked closer his face resembled Sam more then Emily.

"Decide on a name?" Danni asked, though still looking down.

"Yeah. Connor." Sam told us.

"I like it." I responded.

"Yeah, we thought it was appropriate." Emily sheepishly said.

"Why is that?" Danni joined in again.

"Because Connor means 'wolf lover'" Sam chuckled while saying it.

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah I am." He responded making me laugh myself.

"How ironic." I stated.

"He's beautiful." Danni said a little randomly, but she truly meant it.

"Thank you." Emily still hadn't stopped smiling.

I couldn't help but think that one day I'll be back here. With Danni. Only it'll be our child. Sam and Emily will be where we are. One day I'll run through the forest as a wolf with my child as a wolf with me. But for right now as long as I'm with Danni my world is more perfect than I could've ever imagined. But when she turned her head to look up at me with her green, golden eyes it got even better.


End file.
